Educating Bella Swan
by k steiner
Summary: Lady Isabella Swan achava que sua vida era perfeita, até encontrar seu noivo com outra. Mas Bella está decidida a conquistá-lo e, para isso, pede a ajuda do maior mulherengo da Londres vitoriana: Edward Cullen. Adaptação, sumário no primeiro capitulo.
1. Sumário

"E então se foi. Mas, antes de sair, fez algo surpreendente. Bella ainda não havia se recuperado quando todos voltaram para o camarote. Porque o que Edward Cullen fez – tudo o que fez – foi levantar a mão, como se fosse se despedir, e passar a ponta do dedo indicador pela pele de seu longo pescoço, da garganta até a orelha, de modo tão natural como se ele fosse uma criança passando um bastão por uma grade.

Mas não havia nenhuma brincadeira de criança no choque que Bella sentiu em todo o corpo com seu toque leve, quase indiferente. E ela achava excitantes os beijos de James! Por quê? Tudo o que Edward Cullen havia feito fora tocá-la – só tocá-la -, e ela experimentara uma sensação física diferente de qualquer outra que já sentira."

_

_Lady_ Isabella Swan é uma garota de sorte. Está prestes a subir ao altar com um homem de quem gosta e que, ainda por cima, havia salvado a vida de seu irmão. Tudo segue nos trilhos até ela flagrar o noivo, o marquês de Winchilsea, em um momento íntimo com outra mulher.

Como Isabella poderia se casar com um homem cujos beijos, durante meses e meses, a tinham feito sentir-se a garota mais afortunada do mundo... só para se dar conta de que ele guardava seus verdadeiros beijos para outra? O marquês nunca – nem uma única vez – a tinha beijado com aquela intensidade. Até aquela noite, Bella pensava que eram felizes. Que ele a amava.

Impedida de cancelar o casamento, a jovem não se faz de rogada e toma uma decisão: aprender a ser _femme fatale_ para, ao mesmo tempo, assumir o papel de esposa e amante de seu futuro marido. Assim, ele não precisaria mais recorrer a outra mulher para satisfazer seu apetite na cama.

Em troca de uma informação privilegiada, Isabella convence Edward Cullen, admirado em toda a Inglaterra por suas habilidades como amante, a lhe dar aulas – teóricas, é claro! – sobre o amor. Logo nas primeiras aulas, porém, voam faíscas e as barreiras entre professor e aluna são colocadas à prova...

* * *

Eu acabei de ler esse livro da Patrícia (Meg) Cabot e eu amei! Achei a mocinha muito a cara da Bella e ri muuito com as bobeiras dela. Tive um insight e resolvi que seria uma boa idéia fazer a adaptação.

Não vou fazer muitas mudanças, vou me manter bem fiel ao livro, menos no quesito de descrições de personagens, e vou só tentar encaixar algumas coisinhas aqui e ali.

Enfim.. espero que gostem como eu gostei e eu começo a postar quando voces aprovarem a idéia.


	2. Prólogo

Oxford, Inglaterra  
Dezembro de 1869

Uma lua cheia suspensa no ar acima dos altos muros do colégio iluminava o caminho do jovem rapaz como faria qualquer lampião a gás.

Não que não houvesse, é claro, iluminação a gás. Havia. Mas o brilho da redonda lua branca tornava quase completamente supérflua a bruxuleante claridade amarelada das lâmpadas a gás. Mesmo que todas as lâmpadas da Inglaterra tivessem se apagado, as pessoas com negócios a resolver tarde da noite ainda conseguiriam andar pelas ruas com relativa facilidade, iluminados por essa lua extraordinária.

Ou, talvez, ele simplesmente estivesse bastante bêbado. Sim, era bem provável que essa Lua não fosse absolutamente diferente de nenhuma outra e que ele ainda estivesse excessivamente intoxicado por todo o uísque que bebera durante o jogo, e a razão de ter sido capaz de encontrar esse caminho tão facilmente em meio à noite escura nada tinha a ver com a luz da lua, mas com o fato de ele já ter feito este caminho muitas vezes.

Ele nem mesmo teve de olhar, de fato, para onde estava indo. Seus pés o levavam no rumo certo. Enquanto caminhava, conseguiu se concentrar em outras coisas – até onde ele, no estado em que estava apesar do frio considerável, era capaz de se fixar em algo -, especialmente onde raios conseguiria o dinheiro.

Não que se sentisse verdadeiramente obrigado a pagar. É claro que as cartas haviam sido marcadas. Como era possível ter perdido tanto em tão pouco tempo? Ele era um excelente jogador. Realmente excelente. As cartas com certeza haviam sido marcadas.

E isso era estranho, considerando que Slater estava convencido de que o jogo era limpo. Conhecia os melhores jogos na cidade. Jasper tivera sorte, sabia, por ter sido admitido nessa partida, sendo ele o que era, afinal, apenas um conde – título recém-adquirido. E o camarada de cabelos oleosos! Era um duque. Um maldito duque!

Naturalmente, não agira como tal. Especialmente quando, depois de perder outra rodada, Jazz disse que o jogo fora preparado. Em vez de rir da acusação, o que um duque de fato teria feito, o sujeito apontou-lhe uma pistola. Uma pistola de verdade! Jazz, é claro, já ouvira falar de coisas assim, mas não esperava que isso fosse acontecer com ele.

Graças a Deus que James estava lá, pois acalmou o outro e garantiu que Jazz não quis dizer aquilo, embora não fosse verdade. Mais tarde, quando estavam sozinhos, James explicou a Jasper que ele não podia acusar alguém de trapacear se não pudesse provar. E a única prova de que Jazz dispunha – o desenho no verso das cartas parecia estranho e ele nunca perdera daquela maneira – não era convincente.

"Ele havia tido sorte de ter escapado com vida", pensou. Parecia que meter uma bala na cabeça de um jogador era coisa que o tal duque fazia todo dia.

Levar um tiro na cara talvez fosse preferível àquilo que Jasper sabia que estava reservado para ele: tentar conseguir mil libras para pagar o que devia.

É claro que não poderia pedir a um banco. A fortuna que o pai lhe deixara, ao morrer havia pouco mais de um ano, só chegaria a suas mãos quando completasse vinte e um anos, e ainda faltavam dois anos. Não poderia tocar naquele dinheiro. Mas sabia que podia pegar um empréstimo, dando-o como garantia.

A dificuldade era: a quem pedir? Não a um banco. Eles informariam sua mãe, e ela ia querer saber para que precisava do dinheiro, e ele não poderia lhe dizer.

Sua irmã era uma possibilidade. Já era maior de idade e tomara posse de sua parte exatamente naquele mês. Poderia apelar a ela para conseguir um empréstimo. Também ia querer saber para que era o dinheiro, mas era bem fácil mentir para ela. Muito mais fácil do que para sua mãe.

E se Jasper aparecesse com uma historia bastante boa, por exemplo, alguma coisa ligada a crianças carentes doentes, ou animais sofrendo crueldade, já que a irmã era solidária com o sofrimento alheio, ele estava certo de conseguir quatrocentas ou quinhentas libras.

O problema era que Jazz não gostava de mentir para Isabella. Caçoar dela era uma coisa, mas mentir... era algo totalmente diferente. Mentir de modo tão ultrajante ofendia seus princípios morais, mesmo em casos como esse, para salvar a própria pele. O fato de que Bella certamente preferisse liquidar suas dívidas a perdê-lo não aliviava nem um pouco sua consciência. Não. Jasper sabia que teria de encontrar outra pessoa para lhe emprestar mil libras.

E enquanto percorria mentalmente uma lista com nomes de amigos e conhecidos, tentando lembrar se algum deles lhe devia algum favor, seus pés, que continuaram se movendo, levaram-no até o portão de sua faculdade. Ainda sem ter plena consciência do que estava fazendo, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o portão fechado com segurança. Tinha de ser assim, é evidente, desde as nove horas, e agora já passava bastante da meia-noite.

Seus pés, de novo por conta própria, começaram a se deslocar novamente, dessa vez levando-o para além do portão e ao longo do alto muro de pedra que cercava os alojamentos que ele compartilhava com cerca de duzentos companheiros de faculdade. Ele continuava a repassar a sua lista de amigos sem refletir no que estava fazendo, porque aquilo se tornara um tanto habitual durante os últimos meses. É evidente que estava pulando o muro. Assim que chegou ao ponto onde havia uma reentrância na pedra, enfiou o pé nela.

Nenhum de seus colegas tinha dinheiro, ele sabia. Estavam na mesma situação dele... esperando pelo vigésimo primeiro aniversario e sua herança. Poucos pais ainda estavam vivos, e alguns dos rapazes ocasionalmente haviam recebido somas em dinheiro. Mas nenhum daqueles com quem tinha intimidade para pedir um empréstimo de mil libras havia recebido essa importância ultimamente.

Quando já estava para pular o muro, ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome. Jazz virou a cabeça e soltou uma imprecação. Tudo de que não precisava agora era que o vigia fosse alertado do fato de que o conde de Bartlett estivesse mais uma vez escalando o muro.

Ao se virar, viu que não se tratava do vigia, mas sim do grande asno do duque. O sujeito devia tê-lo seguido desde a taverna onde haviam estado jogando. Qualquer um poderia pensar que um duque tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar seguindo condes por aí, mas aparentemente não era assim.

- Olhe – disse Jazz, deixando o pé onde estava e apoiando o cotovelo em um joelho. – Você receberá seu dinheiro, Vossa Alteza. Já não lhe disse isso? Não imediatamente, é claro, mas em breve...

- Não se trata de dinheiro – disse o duque. Na verdade ele não se parecia nada com um duque. Um duque prenderia seu cabelo daquele jeito? E aquele colete, embora fosse de veludo, não era um tanto brilhante?

- É sobre aquilo de que você me chamou – disse o duque, e só então Jazz notou que ele tinha alguma coisa na mão. E à brilhante e clara luz da lua Jazz conseguiu ver exatamente o que era.

- Do que o chamei? – subitamente Jazz desejou que sua conversa fosse ouvida. Pedia fervorosamente que o vigia os ouvisse, abrisse o portão e exigisse uma explicação. Muito melhor receber uma detenção por estar fora dos muros tarde da noite do que ter as entranhas atravessadas por uma bala – mesmo que isso talvez o livrasse da dívida.

- Certo – o Duque mantinha o cano da arma apontado para o peito de Jazz. – Trapaceiro. Foi do que me chamou. Bem, o Duque não faz isso, você sabe.

Jazz se deu conta de duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira, que parecia improvável que um duque – um _verdadeiro_ duque – falasse daquela maneira. E a segunda, que ele ia morrer.

- Diga boa-noite, _my lord_ – disse o homem que não era duque e, ainda apontando uma pistola na direção do peito de Jazz, puxou o gatilho.

Então, imediatamente, a brilhante luz da lua desapareceu, levando consigo os problemas de Jasper. 

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, vai ser importante no final de tudo haha.

O livro chama "Aprendendo a Seduzir" e acabou de ser lançado aqui no Brasil e o 'Slater', lá do começo, é o sobrenome que eu deixei para o James (já que ele nao tem sobrenome).

Volto na quinta pra postar o primeiro capitulo, pra nao deixar todo mundo desinteressado haeuaheue.

Beiiijos e não se esqueçam de deixar reviewes emmm? ;**


	3. Capítulo 1

Londres, Inglaterra

Maio de 1870

Não havia no aposento outra luz senão a que vinha das chamas da lareira de mármore decorado. Havia pouco fogo, mas sua luz era suficiente para desenhar a silhueta do casal no divã. Mesmo assim, Isabella conseguiu ver suas feições.

Sabia que eram eles. Sabia realmente muito bem. Afinal, ela reconhecera a risada de seu noivo através da porta fechada e foi por isso a primeira que abriu.

Lamentavelmente, pareceu que devia ter batido antes, já que ela obviamente interrompeu um momento de extrema intimidade. E embora soubesse que devia sair dali – ou no mínimo denunciar sua presença -, percebeu que não conseguia se mover. Ficou paralisada ali, em pé, fixando os olhos, a contragosto, nos seios de _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland, que, fora do decote de seu vestido, balançavam vigorosamente para cima e para baixo, no ritmo dos impulsos do quadril do homem estendido entre suas coxas.

Parada, com uma das mãos enluvadas na maçaneta e a outra agarrada ao batente da porta, ocorreu a Bella que seus próprios seios nunca haviam saltado com uma entrega tão selvagem.

Naturalmente, seus seios nem de longe eram tão grandes como os de _Lady_ Victoria. Isso poderia explicar por que era _Lady_ Victoria, e não ela, que estava de pernas abertas sobre o marquês de Winchilsea.

Bella não tinha idéia a predileção do noivo por seios avantajados. Pode ser que _Lord_ Winchilsea não a achasse bem servida nessa categoria, por isso decidira procurar alguém mais apropriado a seus gostos. O que certamente era um direito dele, evidentemente. Ela só não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele poderia ter tido a gentileza de não fazer aquilo em um dos salões de estar de _Dame_ Ashford, e durante um jantar de gala.

"Acho que vou desmaiar", pensou Bella, agarrando-se à maçaneta, caso o chão subitamente desaparecesse sob seus pés, como acontecia quase sempre nos romances que as criadas costumavam deixar pela casa e que às vezes ela pegava para ler.

Mas é claro que ela não desmaiou. Nunca havia acontecido isso com ela, nem mesmo quando caíra do cavalo e quebrara o braço em dois lugares. Preferiria ter desmaiado, porque assim, pelo menos, teria sido poupada de ver _Lady_ Victoria enfiando o dedo na boca de James.

"Por que ela havia feito aquilo?", pensava Bella. Será que os homens gostavam de que as mulheres enfiassem o dedo em sua boca?

Era evidente que sim, porque o marquês começou a chupá-lo, fazendo barulho.

Por que ninguém jamais lhe contara isso? Se o marquês desejasse que Bella enfiasse o dedo em sua boca, ela certamente o faria, se isso o deixasse feliz. Realmente, era inteiramente desnecessário ele ter ido procurar _Lady_ Victoria – com quem tinha pouca familiaridade – para uma coisa tão simples como essa.

Deitado sob Lady Victoria, o marquês de Winchilsea deixou escapar um gemido – meio abafado, por causa do dedo enfiado em sua boca. Bella viu sua mão se mover do quadril dela para um daqueles seios enormes. Também notou que ele não tirara o casaco nem a camisa. Bem, ela supunha que assim poderia voltar ao salão de jantar mais rapidamente. Mas com certeza com o fogo – sem falar do calor gerado pelo corpo de _Lady_ Victoria – ele devia estar excessivamente quente.

No entanto, parecia que isso não lhe importava. A mão que envolvia o seio de _Lady_ Victoria se deslocou para trás de seu pescoço logo, onde finas mechas de cabelo vermelho haviam escapado da complicada coroa de cachos no alto de sua cabeça. Então James puxou o rosto dela para baixo, até que seus lábios tocassem o dele. Ela teve de retirar o dedo de sua boca para melhor acomodar a própria língua, ocupando o lugar.

"Bom, então é assim", pensou Bella. "O casamento está mais do que definitivamente fora de cogitação."

Ela se indagava se deveria comunicar isso imediatamente. Tomar fôlego antes de interromper os amantes em seu abraço (se é que esse era o termo correto), fazer uma cena.

Mas então ela decidiu que simplesmente não seria capaz de suportar o que sem duvida viria em seguida: desculpas, recriminações, James proclamando seu amor por ela, Victoria em lágrimas. Se é que _Lady_ Victoria conseguia chorar, coisa que Bella duvidava.

Na verdade, o que ela poderia fazer senão se virar e deixar o aposento tão silenciosamente como havia entrado? Desejando que James e Victoria estivessem muito preocupados para ouvir o clique da fechadura, ela fechou a porta com muito cuidado e, só então, respirou profundamente. E se perguntou o que deveria fazer a seguir.

Estava escuro no corredor bem diante da porta do salão de estar. Escuro e frio, diferente da tranqüilidade da casa de _Dame_ Ashforth na cidade, que estava repleta de cerca de uma centena de hospedes e quase o mesmo número de criados. Não era muito provável que alguém tomasse esse caminho, enquanto houvesse champanhe, comida e musica no andar de baixo.

Ninguém, exceto noivas pateticamente abandonadas, como ela.

Sentindo uma fraqueza repentina nos joelhos, Bella desceu os três ou quatro degraus da estreita escada exatamente na frente da porta que ela havia fechado tão cuidadosamente. Ela sabia que não ia desmaiar, embora estivesse com um pouco de enjôo. Precisaria de um tempo para se recompor antes de voltar lá para baixo. Apoiando um cotovelo num joelho, Bella descansou a testa na mão e olhou para a porta através das finas e delicadas barras do corrimão, imaginando o que devia fazer.

Parecia-lhe que qualquer garota normal choraria. Afinal, ela acabara de ver o noivo nos braços – ou melhor, nas pernas – de outra mulher. Ela devia, por tudo que já lera em romances, estar chorando e se desesperando.

E ela queria isso, realmente. Tentou provocar algumas lágrimas, mas não derramou nenhuma.

"Acho", pensou Bella, "que não consigo chorar porque estou tremendamente zangada. Sim, deve ser isso. Estou lívida de raiva, e é por isso que não consigo chorar. Devia ir buscar uma pistola, voltar lá e atirar no coração de _Lady_ Victoria. Isso é o que eu devia fazer."

Mas esse pensamento a deixou sentindo-se fisicamente mais fraca do que nunca, e estava quase contente por ter se sentado. Não gostava de armas e não conseguia ser imaginar atirando em alguém com uma – nem mesmo em _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland, que bem o merecia.

"Por outro lado", dizia consigo mesma, "mesmo se eu pudesse atirar nela – o que certamente não conseguiria – não o faria." Bella sabia sobre a cadeia mais do que jamais quis saber, porque sua melhor amiga, Allie, era membro da Sociedade Londrina para o Sufrágio das Mulheres, e havia sido presa várias vezes por acorrentar-se a rodas de carruagens de diversos membros do Parlamento.

Bella não queria ir para a cadeia, que Allie lhe descrevera nos detalhes mais chocantes, do mesmo modo que jamais gostaria de meter uma bala em alguém.

"E supondo", pensou, "que me considerem culpada. Serei enforcada. E para quê? Por atirar em _Lady_ Victoria?" Dificilmente isso iria valer a pena. Não tinha nada em particular contra _Lady_ Victoria. Ela sempre fora perfeitamente educada com Bella.

Então, Bella decidiu: se ela fosse atirar em alguém – o que não iria fazer, claro -, teria de ser em James. Porque não fazia nem uma hora que ele estava suspirando no ouvido dela que não podia esperar até sua noite de núpcias, que seria dali a somente um mês.

Bem, evidentemente ele estava tão impaciente que se viu forçado a procurar outra pessoa com quem pudesse ensaiar.

"Bastardo trapaceiro!" Bella tentava se lembrar de outros nomes injuriosos que ouvira do irmão mais novo e seus amigos, quando se xingavam "Ah, sim, seu sacripanta!"

"Seria bem feito se eu atirasse naquele bastardo-trapaceiro-sacripanta."

Em seguida, sentiu uma onda de culpa só de pensar tal em coisa, porque sabia perfeitamente quanto ela devia a James. E não apenas pelo que havia feito com Jazz, mas porque, dentre todas as garotas de Londres, foi ela que ele escolheu para casar, para ser a única a receber aqueles beijos demorados e sedutores.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ela achava até muito pouco tempo atrás. Agora se dava conta de que não só não era a única a receber aqueles beijos, mas que os que ela vinha recebendo eram completamente diferentes daqueles que _Lady_ Victoria, ao que parecia, costumava receber.

"Maldito!" Bella apoiou no joelho o outro cotovelo e descansou o queixo nas mãos. O que ia fazer?

Para James, a melhor coisa seria, evidentemente, desmarcar o casamento. O marquês era uma pessoa sempre correta em tudo – exceto com relação a isso, claro -, e assim Bella pensou que não era irrazoável esperar que pudesse ser ele quem rompesse o noivado, poupando a ela esse constrangimento. "Querida", ela imaginou-o dizendo, "sinto muito, mas veja, acontece que eu encontrei de quem gosto muitíssimo mais do que de você..."

Mas não. O marquês de Winchilsea era um homem bem-educado. Provavelmente diria algo como: "Isabella, não me peça que lhe explique por que, mas sinceramente não posso continuar com isso, minha flor".

E Bella diria que entendeu. Porque era uma flor. _Lady_ Victoria era uma mulher charmosa, atraente, cantava e tocava harpa magnificamente, era tão talentosa como adorável. Seria uma maravilhosa esposa para qualquer homem, embora não tivesse dinheiro algum. Todo mundo sabia disso. Os Sutherlands – o pai de _Lady_ Victoria fora o décimo quarto duque de Childes – eram uma família antiga e muito respeitada, mas não tinham dinheiro, apenas umas poucas mansões e um ou dois mosteiros.

Que James, cuja família era exatamente tão nobre, mas igualmente pobre, tivesse escolhido aliar-se aos Sutherlands não era de se surpreender, embora Bella não estivesse certa se essa fora a coisa mais _prudente_ que ele já fizera. Onde ele e _Lady_ Victoria imaginavam que iam morar? Porque, a menos que alugassem todas aquelas magníficas propriedades para alguns americanos ricos, não tinham nenhuma fonte de renda digna de menção.

Mas o que importava a renda para duas pessoas apaixonadas? De todo modo, não era da conta de Bella como o casal viveria. Seu problema era este: o que diria para sua mãe?

_Lady_ Bartlett não veria isso com bons olhos, por mais incrível que fosse. De fato, as noticias lhe chegaram provavelmente em meio a um de seus infames ataques. Ela adorava James. Como não adorá-lo? Afinal, ele salvara a vida de seu único filho. A dívida que a família de Bella tinha com o marquês era enorme. Ao aceitar seu pedido de casamento, Bella esperava, mesmo que em pequena medida, retribuir sua bondade.

Mas agora estava bem claro que ganhar a mão de Bella não havia sido nenhuma conquista para o jovem marquês. Que humilhação!

E os convites já haviam sido enviados. Exatamente quinhentos. Quinhentas pessoas, a nata da sociedade londrina. Bella achava que teria de escrever a cada uma delas. Ao pensar nisso, começou a sentir que iria chorar. _Quinhentas_ cartas. Era demais. Sua mão costumava ter câimbras depois de duas ou três.

"James é quem devia escrever as cartas", pensou ela com amargura. Afinal, foi ele quem quebrou as regras. Mas James, que era muito mais um homem comum do que um intelectual, jamais escrevera nada mais extenso do que um cheque, por isso Bella sabia que era uma grande tolice contar com qualquer ajuda dele nesse assunto.

Talvez ela pudesse simplesmente pôr um anúncio no jornal. Sim, isso mesmo. Alguma coisa de bom gosto, explicando que o casamento de Lady Isabella Marie Swan, filha única do primeiro conde de Bartlett e única irmã do segundo, e James Devenmore Slater, décimo marquês de Winchilsea, lamentavelmente fora desmarcado.

Desmarcado? Esse era o termo certo?

Senhor, que constrangimento! Desbancada por _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland! O que as garotas da escola iriam dizer quando ela voltasse?

Bem, Bella se consolava. Poderia ter sido pior. Não conseguia pensar como, mas supunha que poderia.

E então, de repente, ficou pior.

Alguém vinha vindo. E não do salão de estar, mas do fim do corredor. Era alguém procurando _Lady_ Victoria. Bella percebeu, assim que a luz do candelabro que ele estava segurando iluminou suas feições o suficiente para que ela as reconhecesse.

E quando isso aconteceu, seu coração parou de bater. Estava bem segura disso. Seu coração _realmente havia parado de bater_ por um momento. Isso não havia acontecido quando ela abriu a porta do salão de estar e viu seu noivo fazendo amor com outra mulher. Não mesmo.

Mas havia parado agora.

Apesar do candelabro, ele bateu o pé na perna de uma pequena mesa na qual havia um vaso de flores desidratadas. Quando o pé de Edward Cullen bateu na mesa, o vaso balançou e caiu, fazendo que algumas pétalas secas se espalhassem pelo tapete. Ele praguejou baixinho e se inclinou na direção do vaso. Bella, olhando-o por entre as barras do corrimão, viu que ele parecia mais aborrecido do que devia para alguém que acidentalmente apenas batera em algumas flores secas.

"Ele sabe", pensou. "Meu Deus, ele sabe. Isso só podia terminar em violência e morte."

Meio automaticamente, ela se levantou e disse:

- Olá!

Só que sua voz saiu muito abafada, pela falta de ar.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Edward Cullen, com um olhar severo.

- Sou eu – respondeu Bella. O que estava havendo com sua voz? Ela soava ridiculamente alto. Tentou abaixá-la. – Isabella Swan. Sentei-me perto de você no mês passado, no jantar na casa de _Lady_ Chittenhouse. Provavelmente você não se lembra...

- Oh, _Lady_ Isabella. Claro.

Não havia como negar o desapontamento na profunda voz dele. Enquanto ela falava, ele levantou o candelabro e a olhou. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que ele vira: uma mulher jovem, de peso e altura medianos, cujo cabelo não era nem ruivo nem negro, mas de uma tonalidade de mogno e cujos olhos não eram nem azuis nem verdes, porém enfaticamente castanhos. Bella sabia que não possuía nenhum atributo como os da estonteante beleza ruiva de _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland, mas também sabia – porque seu irmão Jasper lhe dissera, e irmãos costumam ser bem honestos – que não era uma garota que passasse sem despertar um segundo olhar.

Mas Edward Cullen certamente a havia deixado passar, quase sem um segundo olhar. "Como se ele só tivesse olhos para si mesmo", pensou Bella, com alguma indignação. "Porco convencido!" Afinal ele estava longe de ser o modelo _perfeito_ dos europeus, como James era. Enquanto o marquês de Winchilsea lembrava o sol – com seu cabelo louro perfeito, olhos azuis, a pele de aparência saudável, alto e de porte perfeito -, Edward Cullen era muito pálido, ombros largos e peito musculoso e um cabelo com a aparência de estar sempre precisando ser penteado, embora, Bella tinha certeza, tendo acabado de fazer isso. Pena que nada disso o deixava menos bonito.

Edward Cullen abaixou o candelabro e disse:

- Não acho que tenha visto _Lady_ Victoria passar por aqui. Viu?

O olhar de Bella relanceou a porta da sala de estar. Não quis fazer isso. Não queria dirigir o olhar para nenhum lugar perto da porta, mas ele foi atraído para lá tão seguramente como a lua atrai a maré.

- _Lady_ Victoria? – repetiu, como para ganhar tempo.

Bella se perguntava o que aconteceria se ela lhe dissesse que _tinha_ visto _Lady_ Victoria. Que ela estava, de fato, exatamente atrás daquela porta.

Porque Edward Cullen mataria James, pelo que Jasper lhe contara sobre o homem que ele chamava com admiração de "Cullen". E mais: como Cullen, que nascera em Seven Dials, o distrito londrino mais pobre e sujo, fizera fortuna no negócio de armas de fogo; como Cullen tão rude em sua vida pessoal como era em seus negócios; como Cullen era conhecido por considerar uma bala o meio mais rápido de lidar com problemas em qualquer área, por não causar só dano, em se tratando de alguém exímio no uso de uma pistola. Já James não conseguiria acertar uma parede de Westminster Abbey com uma pistola, mesmo que a jogasse nela.

- Sim – disse Edward Cullen, olhando-a com curiosidade. - _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland. Certamente a conhece.

- Oh! – exclamou Bella. – Sim, eu a conheço...

- Bem – disse ele. O tom calmo de sua voz soou um tanto forçado. – Viu-a por aqui? Com um cavalheiro, talvez? Tenho razões para acreditar que ela não estava sozinha.

Isabella engoliu seco.

Como isso era detestável! Talvez muito mais para ele do que para ela. Porque naturalmente havia o fato de que Edward Cullen supostamente fora para a cama com mais mulheres que qualquer homem em Londres. Isso não foi algo que o irmão de Bella tivesse anunciado à mesa do café da manhã, mas coisa que ela já o ouvira discutindo com os amigos. Segundo Jasper, parecia que Edward tinha tantas amantes quanto o infame dom Juan. De fato, Jasper e os amigos o chamavam – com cara séria – de o Lothario* de Londres.

Só recentemente Lothario afinal havia sossegado e oferecido casamento à mais bela e completa mulher de toda a Inglaterra, _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland, que nesse exato momento estava de pernas abertas com o noivo de Bella, o marquês de Winchilsea.

Imagine só que prazer sentiria autossuficiente como Edward Cullen, que era admirado por todos por suas habilidades como amante, quando descobrisse que sua própria noiva o traíra. E com o marquês de Winchilsea, entre todos, alguém que não tinha nenhum dinheiro, apenas um belo rosto com que viver. Porque tudo o que Bella tinha de fazer era dizer uma palavra – apenas uma palavra -, e ela não precisaria se preocupar de novo com o que escrever no anúncio do _Times_. Seu casamento com o marquês de Winchilsea teria de ser desmarcado por causa de sua morte prematura.

Ela sentiu um arrepio. Santo Deus!, no que estava pensando? Não poderia permitir que Edward Cullen atirasse em James. Não depois do modo como James salvara Jazz.

- Eu a vi – Bella finalmente admitiu, apontando na direção do fim do corredor. – Ela foi por ali.

A expressão de Edward Cullen endureceu. Tinha um rosto maravilhosamente bonito, com uma cicatriz profunda na sobrancelha direita, parecendo um ferimento feito por faca. A vida não o tratara bem.

Mas quando seu rosto endurecia com determinação, era quase assustador olhar para ele, era como olhar para o demônio escondido sob um rosto perfeito. Bella não conseguia imaginar o que as mulheres que ele havia levado para a cama fariam se o vissem com tal aparência. Ela olhava ao longe e se concentrava na imagem que guardava do rosto do marquês de Winchilsea, que era tão iluminado como a de Edward Cullen... não era.

- Ela estava com alguém?

Bella relanceou os olhos na direção dele e perguntou:

- Desculpe-me. O que disse?

- Perguntei... – disse, respirando profundamente, como se estivesse tentando ser paciente. - _Lady_ Victoria estava com alguém? Um homem?

- Por quê? Sim, estava – respondeu Bella. Ali, disse consigo mesma. Devia se livrar dele depressa. E assim impedir que descobrisse a verdade, que estava exatamente atrás daquela porta, a poucos passos dali.

Os lábios de Edward Cullen se curvaram num sorriso que provocou um forte arrepio na espinha de Bella. Parecia tão satisfeito, tão diabolicamente satisfeito, que por um instante a respiração da jovem ficou presa em seu pulmão. Porque ele realmente _era_ um demônio!

- Obrigado, Lady Isabella – disse ele, num tom bem mais cordial do que havia usado antes. E então começou a seguir pelo corredor, e a moça tentava voltar a respirar.

E descobriu que não conseguia. No mínimo, aquilo era assustador. Mas ela estava determinada a não deixar que Edward Cullen percebesse seu problema. O importante não era o fato de ela não conseguir respirar, mas sim que ele fosse embora para longe, bem longe, para que James pudesse ter a chance de escapar.

Parecia que os esforços que fazia para esconder seu desconforto não se mostraram muito eficientes porque, ao passar pela escada em que estava Bella, Edward Cullen se virou e olhou novamente para ela de modo inquisitivo.

- Lady Isabella, está tudo bem com a senhorita?

Ele sabia, embora ela não soubesse como. Ela não emitira nenhum som. Como poderia? Nem conseguia respirar.

- Perfeitamente bem – ela assentiu energicamente, mas ofegante. – É melhor se apressar ou não vai alcançá-la.

Mas Edward Cullen não se apressou. Parecia estar gostando de ficar ali. No entanto, em vez de ficar onde estava, olhando para ela de um jeito que, ela não tivesse notado um vislumbre daquele sorriso perverso, teria pensado que era preocupação.

Mas ninguém com um sorriso tão mau como aquele poderia ser capaz de ficar preocupado.

- Acho que está mentindo – disse Edward, e Bella sentiu que o coração poderia explodir.

"Ela sabe", ela pensou, temerosa. "Oh, Deus, ele sabe! E agora vai matar James, e sereia a culpada!"

Então ele disse:

- A senhorita não está muito bem. Seu rosto está pálido e parece que está com dificuldade para respirar.

- Bobagem! – respondeu, embora evidentemente estivesse mentindo. Estava engolindo muito ar, só que realmente parecia que nada chegava até seus pulmões.

- Não é bobagem – Edward Cullen retrocedeu alguns passos. Quando chegou ao degrau onde Bella estava, inclinou-se e colocou a mão em sua nuca, exatamente como, instantes atrás, Bella vira o marquês de Winchilsea segurar o pescoço de _Lady_ Victoria.

O coração de Bella, que tinha deixado de pulsar por um segundo quando ela vira Edward Cullen vir andando pelo corredor, agora começou a bater tão rápido que ela estava certa de que ele poderia explodir. "Deus meu!", ela invocava irracionalmente. Ele vai me beijar. Vai fazer comigo o mesmo que tem feito com todas aquelas mulheres com quem deve ter-se deitado. E eu seria inteiramente incapaz de impedi-lo, porque ele é o Lothario de Londres.

Estranhamente, Bella se deu conta de que não achava a idéia de ser beijada por Edward Cullen um abuso.

Só que, em vez de inclinar a cabeça dela para beijá-la, o Lothario de Londres disse, autoritariamente:

- Sente-se!

Bella estava tão assustada, que se sentiu sem questionar. Ela não supunha que houvesse muita gente que se atreveria a desobedecer a uma ordem dada pelo grande Cullen, razão pela qual ele era sem dúvida tão bem-sucedido não só como homem de negócios, mas também como amante.

A mão de Edward lhe apertava o pescoço e, de modo incrível, ele empurrou a cabeça de Bella para baixo, até deixá-la entre seus joelhos.

- Assim – disse ele, com certa satisfação. – Fique assim, e você logo vai se sentir melhor.

Bella, com os olhos arregalados grudados na saia, disse, com a voz abafada pelo cetim branco:

- Hummm... obrigada, senhor Cullen.

Seu desapontamento por ele não ter tentado beijá-la ou incomodá-la de alguma maneira, apesar da antipatia que sentia por ele, era profundo. E perturbador.

- Não foi nada – disse Edward Cullen.

"Sacripanta!", pensou Bella, enquanto permanecia de olhos fixos no próprio colo. "Acho que não sou suficientemente boa para seduzir. Afinal, quem sou eu? Apenas a filha do primeiro conde de Bartlett. Uma ninguém. Certamente não sou aquela beleza, como _Lady_ Victoria Sutherland e não tenho nenhuma mansão em Lake District.

"Mas há uma coisa que me alegro de ter e que _Lady_ Victoria não tem: a decência de não ir para a cama com o noivo de outra mulher." E acrescentou: "... E um bocado de dinheiro também, é claro."

Ela ficou esperando que ele fosse embora, mas Edward ficou ali. A mão forte ainda continuava em seu pescoço. E estava surpreendentemente quente.

- Coisa ridícula esses espartilhos! – Edward lançou, para iniciar uma conversa. – Deviam ser abolidos.

Bella, completamente atônita pelo fato de que um homem tão grande como Edward Cullen estivessem em pé ali naquele corredor, com a mão em seu pescoço – e mais surpresa ainda por ele ter trazido à baila um assunto tão íntimo como seu espartilho -, de seu colo disse:

- Suponho que algumas pessoas pensam assim.

Seria isso, ela imaginava, um preâmbulo para que ela tirasse o espartilho e então...- Deus do céu! – a seduzisse?

Mas Edward Cullen apenas disse:

- Surpreende-me que a senhorita use um. Afinal, não mantém amizade com _Lady_ Alice Brandom?

Essa era uma pergunta tão inesperada que Bella ouviu-se dizendo:

- O _senhor_ conhece Allie?

- Todo mundo conhece _Lady_ Alice. Ela ganhou muito má fama por se envolver no movimento pelo sufrágio feminino. Presumi que, como amiga dela, a senhorita também fizesse parte dele.

- Oh! – disse Bella de dentro de sua saia. – Eu faço. Quero dizer, não participo de manifestações ou qualquer coisa assim. Não aprecio isso. É bem melhor ficar em casa com um livro do que sair gritando pelas ruas, até perder a voz e acorrentar-se a coisas!

- Vejo que a senhorita é, de coração, uma defensora da liberdade, _Lady_ Isabella – observou secamente.

- Oh! – fez Bella, percebendo o quão tola devia ter soado para ele. – Mas ofereço apoio à causa, o senhor sabe. No mês passado, paguei suas penalidades com o tribunal por duas vezes, pois seu pai não vai mais fazer isso. E uso o espartilho porque, bem, porque acho que fico mais bonita com um do que sem.

- Entendo – disse num tom divertido. – Suas inclinações sufragistas terminam onde começam o conforto e a vaidade. Pelo menos a senhorita é honesta o suficiente para admitir isso.

Ele estava se divertindo com ela. Soube disso nesse momento. Assim, ele certamente não tentava seduzi-la. Bella não sabia muito sobre os homens, mas suspeitava fortemente que eles não seduziriam uma garota de quem estivessem zombando. Acho até que ficara aliviada. Mas era um pequeno insulto pelo qual ela jamais passara. Afinal, se ele já havia seduzido todas as garotas de Londres, por que não ela? Bella sabia que era aquela beleza estonteante, mas certamente devia ter seus admiradores. Inclusive, naquela mesma manhã, um homem jovem – completamente estranho – que a perseguira por quase todo o quarteirão da cidade, depois que ela o criticara duramente por ter desnecessariamente chicoteado seu cavalo, apenas tocou o chapéu e disse que seu sorriso era muito mais brilhante e bonito que um pônei novinho, e que nunca mais bateria num cavalo.

Mas Edward Cullen aparentemente não notara seu sorriso.

Então, a lembrança do motivo por que perdera a respiração da primeira vez subitamente lhe ocorreu. Durante todo o tempo em que conversavam no corredor sobre seu espartilho, James estivera correndo risco mortal de ser descoberto. Em que ela podeia estar pensando?

- Não é melhor que o senhor se vá, senhor Cullen? – perguntou Bella, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo em sua voz. – Quer dizer, se deseja encontrar _Lady_ Victoria.

- Sim – disse ele. Já não havia delicadeza em sua voz. – Bem, estou certo de que agora já não há nenhuma chance disso.

- Nenhuma chance do quê? – perguntou Bella, assustada. – De encontrá-la? Oh, o senhor está muito enganado. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda está perto. – Então, percebendo o que havia dito, apontou para a extremidade oposta do corredor. – Estou certa de que se o senhor seguir...

- Não há como – disse Edward, desanimado. Então, acrescentou, quase como para si mesmo. – Perdi toda a chance que poderia ter tido e pegá-la em seu joguinho, ao escolher o rumo errado há dez minutos, tendo ido parar na cozinha.

- Joguinho? – quis saber Bella.

Falando como alguém que estivesse lembrando a si mesmo de algo, Edward Cullen respondeu:

- Não importa. Está se sentindo melhor agora?

Bella inspirou. Suas têmporas anunciavam o início de uma dor de cabeça, mas surpreendentemente ela descobriu que podia respirar normalmente de novo.

- Muito melhor – disse. – Obrigada – Preocupada porque ele poderia ficar sabendo de mais detalhes sobre a infidelidade de sua noiva, como a identidade de seu amante secreto, ela acrescentou: - Estou certa de que o senhor está enganado, senhor Cullen, sobre sua futura noiva. Ela certamente não está envolvida em nenhum... joguinho. Com ninguém.

A risada que Edward Cullen deu foi muito mais diabólica do que quando ela lhe contou – por que, por que ela tinha de ter contado a ele? – que ela havia visto sua noiva com outro homem.

- Que natureza boa tem a senhorita, Lady Isabella – disse ele, num tom que não era nem um pouco lisonjeiro. – Mas permita-me assegurar-lhe que sua confiança em _Lady_ Victoria é extremamente mal empregada. E quando eu conseguir o nome do sujeito, ficarei muito feliz em provar isso num tribunal, se necessário. A senhorita poderia dizer isso a ele na próxima vez que o vir?

Completamente boquiaberta com essa extraordinária declaração – e ante a idéia de que ela e Victoria Sutherland apenas se conhecerem de longe -, Bella lutava para achar alguma resposta.

No entanto, ela foi poupada de fazer isso, quando a porta da sala-de-estar privada de _Dame_ Ashforth de abriu e o marquês de Winchilsea saiu para o corredor.

- Oh! – fez Bella, finalmente achando sua voz. – Querido!

...

_*Nome de um personagem da obra de Nicholas Rowe, The FairPenitent [O penitente justo], de 1703, que seduzia e enganava mulheres. (N.T.)_

* * *

Então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Eu, particularmente, amo essa tensãozinha que fica no final.

E... viram?, Jasper não morreu! *-* haha. ah, e tem Alice também, o que acharam dessa idéia dela ficar lutando pelo direito feminino em 1870? uaehuheaue

Volto na segunda, ou na terça, com o segundo capitulo, e vou estar esperando pelas reviews de voces!

Beiiijos amorzinhos *;


	4. Capítulo 2

Bella não sabia ao certo qual homem parecia mais surpreso: o marquês de Winchilsea, que se mostrava completamente chocado ao ver sua noiva com o rosto dela pressionado no colo por um homem fora de seu círculo, ou Edward Cullen, que retirou a mão de seu pescoço imediatamente e disse o nome do marquês num tom de voz que sugeria que James não estava entre as pessoas de sua preferência.

- Cullen - a voz de James deixava claro que esse sentimento era recíproco. Então, em um tom diferente, ele disse. - Isabella, o que está fazendo, querida, sentada aí?

Bella estreitou os olhos para olhá-lo através das barras do corrimão. Como se atrevera chamá-la querida quando...

Ela se empertigou. Agora não era hora.

- E... eu... - disse ela gaguejando. - ...esta... va procurando você. Parece que sofri um ligeiro desmaio. E o Sr. Cullen foi muito bondoso ao me oferecer para me ajudar.

Ela não podia deixar de relancear os olhos várias vezes na direção de James, para ver se Lady Victória sairia do aposento depois dele. "Por favor", ela se pegou rezando. "por favor, por favor fique onde está, _Lady _Victória."

- E por que – James perguntou, de modo amável - você faria algo tão tolo como desmaiar, Isabella? – disse, estendendo a mão enluvada na direção dela. Ela a tomou e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rosto dele, enquanto se indagava por que, pouco tempo atrás, a língua de _Lady_ Victória estava naquela boca. Isso não lhe saía da cabeça

- Você é forte e não costuma fazer essas coisas - continuou James. – É por isso que a admiro tanto, querida, sabe disso.

- O senhor Cullen achou que o mal-estar pode ter sido provocado por meu espartilho – murmurou Bella, mal sabendo o que estava dizendo.

- Oh, ele achou, não é? - disse James, rindo sem achar graça, o que tirou a maior parte do calor de suas próximas palavras. – Agradeceria, Cullen, se guardasse para si comentários sobre a roupa íntima de minha noiva. E suas mãos também.

Edward Cullen não disse nada imediatamente. Olhava para o marquês de modo muito curioso. Para Bella, era quase como se ele soubesse.

Mas isso era impossível. James não havia deixado a fralda da camisa de fora da calça, nem ajeitado mal sua gravata. Ele estava perfeitamente apresentável. Talvez seu rosto estivesse com um pouco mais de cor do que o habitual, mas seguramente isso não era indicio de nada

- Ficaria contente também – disse Edward, de modo suave. - se você estivesse disposto a retribuir o favor.

James olhou espantado para ele, dizendo:

- O quê? Do que está falando, Cullen?

Edward apontou com a cabeça na direção da porta fechada e perguntou:

- Aquela é a sala de estar particular de _Dame_ Ashforth, não é?

- Sim - respondeu James, com evidente relutância. – E o que tem isso?

Edward pôs uma mão sobre a maçaneta. Quase no mesmo instante Bella começou a sentir novamente dificuldade para respirar.

- Nada - respondeu ele. - Estou só procurando alguém.

Pronunciado a palavra "alguém", Edward Cullen abriu a porta. Os joelhos de Bella no mesmo momento se relaxaram e ela afundou no degrau e enterrou o rosto no colo de novo, dizendo-se que respirasse, apenas respirasse, enquanto se perguntava se seria essa a última vez que veria seu noivo vivo... E se de fato sua morte prematura, afinal, seria algo tão ruim.

Era, porém evidente que ela não queria ver James morto. Não depois do que ele havia feito por Jazz. Mutilado, talvez, mas nunca, jamais morto.

Claro que James Devenmore Slater, décimo marquês de Winchilsea, viveria para ver o seu dia de casamento – ainda que a identidade de sua futura noiva ainda não estivesse definida -, já que naquele momento Bella ouviu Edward Cullen dizer, numa voz branda: - Mas vejo que eu estava enganado.

Bella levantou o rosto do colo. _Lady_ Victória, ouvindo vozes no vestíbulo, devia ter descoberto outro caminho para sair do quarto. Que golpe de sorte para eles todos!

- Completamente – disse James, num tom demasiadamente autocongratulatório. – Você estava completamente equivocado, Cullen. Minha querida – James novamente levantava Bella dos degraus -, vamos para baixo, para juntar-nos a sua mãe?

Bella sentia-se como se tivesse areia na boca. Por que James estava falando com ela como se nada – absolutamente nada – tivesse acontecido? Ela achava que um homem que pretendesse romper seu noivado não se referiria a sua noiva como "minha querida" ou algo parecido. E ele não deveria, pensava ela, ter posto a mãos em suas costas. Aquilo era um tanto abusivo, para alguém que só poucos momentos antes tinha...

Ela não queria pensar naquilo.

Bella relanceou os olhos na direção da sala de estar, atraída por Edward Cullen, que saía de lá, puxando em seguida a porta e fechando-a atrás de si. Ora, claro, era isso! James não queria fazer uma cena diante de ninguém. Particularmente, ela supôs, na frente do noivo de sua amante. Ele iria esperar, ela achava, que eles estivessem sozinhos. Então explicaria por que ela não seria mais a futura _Lady_ Winchilsea. Com certeza era isso, pensou.

Olhou outra vez para Edward Cullen e sentiu, parecendo vir não sabia de onde, uma suave emoção. O que, ela se perguntava, era aquilo? Certamente não era piedade, embora fossa quase verdade que se Edward se importasse com Lady Victória tanto quanto ela se importava com James, ele ficaria muito magoado quando descobrisse a verdade sobre a prostituta mentirosa, gerada pelo demônio, com quem ele se comprometera.

Mas ela não acreditava que ele se importasse com _Lady_ Victória, não do modo como falara dela e de seu "joguinho".

Não, não foi piedade que Bella sentiu quando passou os olhos por Edward Cullen. Mas o que era então? Seu coração era terno, é verdade, mas ela normalmente não sentia simpatia por homens de negócios cruéis e Lotharios sem coração.

- Boa noite, Sr. Cullen - disse ela, ao estender a mão para ele, sufocando a inexplicável emoção. – e obrigada por sua gentileza.

Edward Cullen olhou para a mão enluvada com alguma surpresa. Bella aparentemente o chocara, a julgar por alguns pensamentos obscuros, se a expressão em seu rosto fosse algum indício disso. Voltando ao normal, tomou a mão dela, levou-a até perto de seus lábios, mas não a beijou.

- Boa-noite – disse ele, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Depois se virou e se afastou até desaparecer.

Quando já não podia ouvi-los, James praguejou alto:

- Sujeito grosseiro!

Bella olhou de relance para o noivo. Este, igualmente, não era o tipo de comportamento que ela poderia esperar de um homem em via de se libertar dos laços do matrimonio.

- O que disse? - perguntou, achando que não o ouvira bem.

- Que atrevimento dele, falando do seu espartilho daquele jeito! Não que eu esperasse maneiras mais apuradas de um alpinista social. Você sabe, há um lugar para homens como ele. Sabe onde? América.

- Ora! – murmurou Bella. – Por favor, James.

- Estou falando sério, Bell. E vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Não gosto desse novo hábito de convidar qualquer um em Londres para o que se costuma chamar de festas exclusivas, particulares. Sei que o sujeito acumulou muito dinheiro, mas isso não o torna menos comum do que era no dia em que nasceu.

Bella se absteve de dizer em voz alta aquilo que lhe passou pela cabeça: "Talvez não, mas pelo menos ele sabe como ganhar o dinheiro e conservá-lo. Essa é uma habilidade que você com certeza nunca conseguiu adquirir, James."

Evidentemente, não disse isso. James era muito sensível em relação ao fato de sua família não ter lhe deixado nenhum dinheiro. É verdade que, quando lhe propôs em casamento, o fez de um jeito que era como se estivesse se desculpando por algo. "Sei que não tenho muita coisa, Bell", dissera então, "as prazerosamente lhe darei tudo o que eu tenho se me der a honra de se casar comigo."

Encantada com a perspectiva de ter por marido aquele homem bonito, romântico e corajoso – não salvara ele a vida de seu irmão? -, Bella dissera um sonoro "sim".

Que tola!

- Grave bem minhas palavras, Bell – prosseguiu James, enquanto ainda estavam no corredor, ouvindo desaparecer o som dos passos de Edward Cullen. - Não vai ser nada boa essa mistura de classes. As mulheres de mais idade, como _Dame_ Ashforth, talvez achem isso divertido, mas eu, decididamente, não concordo.

Então tomou o braço de Bella, e começou a conduzi-la para o corredor na direção oposta àquela em que Edward desaparecera.

Enquanto caminhavam, a mente de Bella dava voltas fervilhantes em torno das palavras dele. Bell. Ele a chamara de Bell, o modo íntimo como a tratava. Por que a chamaria desse jeito e de "querida se estava a ponto de romper o noivado? Fazia isso como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bella não entendia por quê. Na verdade, se ela não tivesse virado para o lado errado, ao sair do toalete feminino, e ouvido a risada de James, e visto exatamente o que ele ia fazer, desde que a deixara no salão de baile – supostamente para ir fumar com outros cavalheiros -, ela nem em um milhão de anos teria adivinhado que ele havia estado com outra mulher.

_Com_ outra mulher? Oh céus! Ele estava dentro de outra mulher. Mas se comportava agora como se tivesse ido ao salão de bilhar de _Dame_ Ashforth por alguns instantes para fumar!

- Espero – James dizia, enquanto os sons da festa lá embaixo soavam cada vez mais altos. - que ele não a tenha ofendido, Isabella. Edward não fez isso, fez?

- Ofender? A mim? O que...? – murmurou Bella, de modo incoerente, andando como se estivesse tonta, meio como as heroínas dos romances das criadas depois de descobrir um corpo já sem vida em algum canto.

- Bem, não devia me surpreender, se o tivesse feito. Ele tem reputação um tanto duvidosa, você sabe. Com as damas, quero dizer. Ele não a tocou, não é, Bell? Fez algo que não devia?

Eles estavam de novo mergulhados no mar de gente que flutuava no salão de baile de _Dame_ Ashforth. Bella mal conseguiu ouvir sua própria resposta, que foi um "não" de assustar.

De repente a orquestra rompeu o enorme alarido e começou a tocar algo familiar.

- Oh Deus! - disse James, segurando Bella pela mão. - É _Sir_ Roger de Coverley*. Esqueci que estava programado para começar exatamente à meia noite. Venha, Bell, vamos para os nossos lugares. Você sabe como Ashforth se sente em relação a _Sir_ Roger.

Isabella, de fato, sabia como _Dame_ Ashforth se sentia em relação a _Sir_ Roger. Nada, nem os guerreiros zulus, brandindo suas flechas e dardos envenenados, e certamente nem namorados comprometidos, jamais a fariam atrasar uma _Sir_ Roger. Ao mesmo tempo que a viúva se declarava muito velha para participar da animada dança, para ela não havia nada melhor do que apreciar a performance de seus jovens convidados.

Com a mente ainda perturbada, Bella ocupou seu lugar na longa linha de casais. James ficou de pé na frente dela, parecendo muito elegante em seu belo traje de noite. Sua gravata estava perfeita, as calças ainda conservavam os vincos impecáveis. Como aquilo era possível? O homem estivera fazendo amor violento - Bella não sabia se essa descrição era precisa, mas havia sido mencionada uma ou duas vezes num livro que ela lera, e nem gostava de como soava - com uma bela mulher não fazia nem quinze minutos, e ali estava ele de pé, olhando de modo que parecia ter manteiga derretida na boca**. Era inacreditável.

E então, como se a noite não tivesse sido bizarra o suficiente, bem diante dos olhos de Bella, apareceu _Lady_ Victória Sutherland. Verdadeiramente, lá estava ela, com a bela cabeça inclinada para trás, como se risse, deliciada, enquanto passava pela linha de dançarinos. Ao lado dela, muito à vontade para alguém não nascido em um berço de ouro, estava Edward Cullen.

Bella arregalou os olhos, certa de que eles iam saltar para fora das órbitas. Então, ele finalmente havia encontrado sua _Lady_ Victória, não é? E a aparência dela, assim como a de James, não estava nada diferente da que exibira durante o jantar, antes de seu encontro secreto. Incrível. Absolutamente incrível. Como era possível que duas pessoas pudessem ter estado ocupadas em fazer... bem, o que os dois tinham feito... e quinze minutos mais tarde, estivessem ali dançando calmamente a _Sir_ Roger de Coverley com outra pessoa?

Isso era mais do que uma garota como Bella poderia assimilar em uma noite só. Quando chegou o momento em que ela o marquês se cruzaram para dançar juntos, ela dançou com a graça de um autômato, mal percebendo o que seus pés faziam. Parecia que James não o notara, porém. Ele estava muito bem de espírito e dançava com muita energia sussurrando nos ouvidos de Bella palavras carinhosas, toda vez que seus lábios se aproximavam dos ouvidos dela, dizendo de novo que mal podia esperar sua noite de núpcias para torná-la sua. Bella ouvia o que ele dizia, mas permanecia calada. O que ela poderia dizer?

Porque é claro que agora ela sabia que não haveria noite de núpcias. Não para os dois. Por uma razão qualquer - e Bella suspeitava fortemente que tinha muito a ver com o tamanho da herança que recebera recentemente e com o fato de que James não tinha absolutamente nenhuma renda – James não ia romper o noivado.

E isso significava somente uma coisa: Bella ia ter de fazer isso.

Obviamente não seria fácil. Sua mãe iria ficar furiosa. Afinal, eles deviam a James Slater... bem, _tudo_. Não fosse por ele, Jazz não teria passado daquela noite gelada de dezembro e iria sangrar até a morte na rua de seu colégio.

Mas não haveria como evitar isso agora, não é? Como ela poderia se casar com um homem que os beijos tinham, por muitos meses, a tinham feito sentir-se como a garota mais afortunada do mundo... só para se dar conta de que ele guardava seus verdadeiros beijos para outra?

Apenas uma vez Bella se reanimou durante a turbulenta dança campestre, e isso foi quando ela momentaneamente dançou com seu irmão Jasper, que aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe dar um beliscão no braço e dizer:

- Anime-se! Você está parecendo alguém a quem se acabou de dizer que o ponche foi envenenado.

- Jazz! - Bella gritou, espantada por causa de seu estado e pela cara dele. - O que você acha que está fazendo, dançando assim? Você sabe o que disse o doutor Snow...

- Oh! Doutor Snow – Jasper respondeu, sarcasticamente. – Gostaria que ele desaparecesse.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de repreender o irmão, Bella foi obrigada a dar um rodopio por, dentre todas as pessoas, Edward Cullen, que parecia tão sério como ela própria tinha certeza de que estava. Bella manteve a boca fechada, não disse uma só palavra até que as voltas cessaram.

Mas se ela esperava escapar sem mais conversar com _Mister _Cullen, estava muito enganada.

Pelo menos se seu irmão, que abruptamente dera uns passos à frente segurando seu braço, nada tivesse dito.

- Vamos, gatinha – disse Jazz. - Alguém inadvertidamente colocou um camarão no prato de mamãe no jantar, e agora ela teve uma reação alérgica. Está nos esperando na carruagem. Olá, _sir_.

Mesmo se Bella não tivesse relanceado os olhos na direção que Edward Cullen tomara, ela teria sabido que ele ainda estava por ali, pela maneira respeitável como Thomas pronunciara "_sir_". No entanto, o fato de ele estar ali tão perto – bem ao lado dela, na verdade – era um tanto surpreendente, pois achava que ele já havia se distanciado assim que a dança terminara.

- Como vai, _Lord_ Bartlett? – perguntou Edward acenando para o rapaz. Para Bella ele disse: - _Lady_ Isabella, espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor do que quando nos encontramos da outra vez.

Bella, sentindo o rubor tomar conta de suas faces, disse rapidamente:

- Realmente - e num esforço para evitar ver nos olhos dele que ela era a maior tola que ele já vira, jurou não dizer mais nada. Até que absolutamente espontâneas, escaparam de seus lábios as palavras: - Vi que encontrou _Lady_ Victória – mal acabara de proferi-las e já se deu conta da bobagem que havia dito. "Idiota", disse a si mesma, repreendendo-se. Por que algumas vezes não conseguia forçar sua língua a se mover e em outras não podia mantê-la quieta?

- Sim – Edward Cullen respondeu, enquanto seu olhar seguia o de Bella, dirigido ao noivo, que estava conversando alegremente com Dame Ashforth, cuja aparência bela e calma não era absolutamente a de uma mulher que, sem o saber, acabara de sofrer um agravo. – Realmente, encontrei-a. Parece que foi até o jardim de Dame Ashforth para tomar um pouco de ar – Ele acrescentou, notando que James caminhava na direção deles: - Vejo que alguém a está procurando. Não vou retê-la por mais tempo.

- Oh - disse Jasper - é apenas o Slater...

Sua observação, no entanto, de nada adiantou, pois Edward Cullen já desaparecera entre multidão. James, cujo rosto era uma máscara de preocupação, precipitou-se na direção deles.

- Bell - gritou. - O que foi isso que ouvi sobre você ir embora tão cedo? Nem vou querer saber disso.

Jasper, ante a interrupção _tête-à-tête_ com seu herói, revirou os olhos. Bella fuzilou-o com um olhar desaprovador. Às vezes era difícil lembrar que apenas seis meses antes seu irmão havia estado à beira da morte.

- Nossa mãe não esta se sentindo bem, James – disse ela. - Precisamos ir, mas _você_ deve ficar, por favor.

James deixou escapar um suspiro dramático, dizendo:

- Se você insiste, doçura... Até amanhã, então - ele se inclinou, como se fosse para beijá-la. Bella mal conseguiu se conter para não afastar a boca. Só de pensar naqueles lábios, que tão recentemente haviam estado nos de _Lady_ Victória, tocando os dela encheu-a de repugnância, quase tanto quanto pensar em Edward Cullen beijando-a a enchera de uma excitação inexplicável.

Mas ela não precisava ter se preocupado. James não tentara aproximar a boca da dela. Em vez disso, beijou-a de leve na testa. O alivio de Bella foi tal, que, antes de se dar conta, já chegara à metade da escada da frente da casa de _Dame_ Ashforth, indo rapidamente para a carruagem, que estava parada logo adiante na rua.

- Deus meu! - ouviu o irmão gritar bem no momento em que um serviçal de _Dame_ Ashforth ajudava Bella a subir no veículo.

Bella, pensando que o irmão havia esquecido alguma coisa lá dentro e tremendo só de pensar em passar mais um minuto naquela casa, que sempre guardaria lembranças tristes consigo, sentou-se no assento ao lado da mãe, antes de perguntar:

- O que foi, Jazz?

- Aquela pequena carruagem, que arrancou bem atrás da nossa - Jasper inclinou-se sobre a mãe e a irmã, empurrando-as para ter uma visão melhor. -, era a carruagem de Edward Cullen. Veja o time que a está puxando. Baios perfeitamente combinados. Devíamos ter sido capazes de afastar papai deles.

Bella, apesar da impaciência para ir embora, se virou no acento para olhar. Seu pai era um grande amante de cavalos e passara essa paixão para Bella, de algum modo para constrangimento de sua mãe, porque a moça, assim como o pai, era incapaz de ficar calada quando um cavalo estava sendo miseravelmente tratado por seu dono. Isso levava a freqüentes discussões com os condutores de carruagens de aluguel e carros de carvão, e _Lady_ Bartlett quase sempre escondia o rosto de vergonha diante o comportamento nada parecido com o de uma dama quando deparava com animas usando arreios de levar carga, coisa popular entre os modernos de seu círculo, que ela desaprovava com veemência.

Edward Cullen, no entanto, não usava esses apetrechos em seus animais, o que levou Bella a elogiá-lo com um "muito bem", antes de se lembrar de que não queria pensar nele, nunca mais. Quase disse isso alto, mas sua mãe se adiantou:

- Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen! – Lady Bartlett, ajeitando impacientemente sua crinolina, que os maus modos de seu filho haviam desarrumado, deu um profundo suspiro. – Você poderia falar de outra pessoa para variar, Jasper? Estou cansada de tanto ouvir falar sobre Edward Cullen.

- Ouvir, ouvir - disse Bella. E naquele momento ela quase o disse também. 

_* Dança Country, inglesa._

_** Expressão usada quando uma pessoa parece inocente quando, na realidade, é totalmente o oposto._

* * *

Desculpem eu ter demorado, essa semana foi meio dificil pra mim :/

De novo, espero que vces tenham gostado do capitulo. Acho que daqui uns dois capitulos começa a ficar um tanto quanto.. interessante. haha.

E.. prometo postar na segunda feira, já que já passei o 3º capitulo pro computador e também porque é meu aniversario! *-*

Olha só que boazinha que eu sou, nao? ;) hauehuaeuahe

Beiiijos gracinhass.

ps: Nao esqueçam das reviews!


	5. Capítulo 3

Por coincidência, _Lady_ Isabella e sua mãe não eram as únicas pessoas que já não podiam ouvir o nome de Edward Cullen. Ele próprio estava cansado disso.

Quando, na manhã seguinte, ele abriu o _Times_ e descobriu que estava lendo uma historia sobre ele mesmo, teve um leve estremecimento e deixou o jornal de lado. É claro que houve um tempo em que, ao ver seu nome no _Times_ – particularmente acompanhado, como estava nesta manhã, das palavras "rico industrial" – sentia uma certa excitação. Afinal, ele nem sempre fora rico e ostentara o título de "industrial". Era uma vez um tempo – muitos anos atrás, mas ainda vivos em sua memória – em que ele era completamente pobre e tinha o apelido de Dead Eye, dado pelos garotos com quem perambulava diariamente pelas ruas de Londres, em busca de travessuras. Chamavam-no assim não porque fosse cego de um olho, mas porque, aos cinco anos de idade, arrancara o de um rato com um estilingue e uma pedra a uma distância de cinqüenta passos.

Desde esse celebre dia, ele raramente olhava para trás, mas agora não se importava em fazer isso. Também não se incomodava de, necessariamente, falar de seu atual sucesso. Afinal, muitos dos que o bajulavam hoje eram os mesmos que poucos anos atrás o vilipendiavam. Ele sabia que não era um gênio, como hoje o consideravam, nem fracassado, como afirmavam que ele era então. A verdade, Edward decidira isso havia muito tempo, estava em algum lugar no meio, e era melhor simplesmente não insistir nisso.

Assim, ele recolheu a correspondência que seu secretario deixara em cima de sua mesa de trabalho e começou a lê-la.

Uma batida na porta de seu escritório particular o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse a primeira linha. Levantou a cabeça e disse, de modo tolerante:

- Entre.

Seth "Weasel"* Clearwater, que trazia dobrada debaixo do braço uma cópia do mesmo jornal que Edward estivera olhando poucos instantes antes, deslizou para dentro do escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si, como alguém que estivesse tentando parecer o mais discreto possível para quem quer que estivesse no outro aposento.

- Desculpe pela intromissão, Dead** - disse ele, assim que fechou com segurança o trinco da porta. - mas _ela_ está aqui.

Edward não precisou perguntar quem era "ela". Disse apenas, num tom de surpresa:

- Com certeza é muito cedo para ela. Só passa um pouco das dez.

- Ela está usando suas plumas - Seth disse, passeando pelo quarto e desabando pesadamente num dos assentos de couro do outro lado da pesada escrivaninha do patrão. - Você sabe, aquelas que ela usa quando vai às compras.

- Ah – disse Edward. - Isso explica tudo.

- Certo. - Weasel pegou o jornal que tinha debaixo do braço e disse, casualmente: - Então, você viu o jornal hoje, Dead?

- Vi - Edward respondeu, com sua voz grave.

- Leu? - Seth enrolou o jornal de modo a destacar a seção em que o patrão aparecia. - Viu essa parte aqui?

- Sim, li - Edward disse.

- É chamada de "elegante". - Seth virou o jornal para si, a fim de ler de novo, alto e nada fluentemente, mas com uma voz que tremia de excitação, apesar de sua aparente indiferença: - "Chega ao mercado, criada pelo inventor do revolver de carregamento pela culatra, essa elegante pistola nova, que promete ser este ano o mais desejado modelo para o colecionador de armas perspicaz." - Weasel relanceou os olhos na direção do patrão. – Se incomoda em ouvir quantos pedidos foram feitos só esta manhã?

- Diria que muito poucos – disse Edward. - Lembre-me, Seth, de mandar para o autor dessa matéria uma caixa de conhaque.

- E isso não é tudo - o secretario não estava se saindo bem na tarefa de esconder sua excitação. Ansioso, inclinou-se para a frente na poltrona, dobrando as paginas que segurava. – De quem o senhor acha que recebemos um pedido há pouco tempo? Quem o senhor pensa que é, Dead?

- Nem poderia imaginar - disse Edward, com um perceptível desinteresse na voz arrastada.

- O Príncipe de Gales, Dead. – O rosto de Seth estava corado, seus olhos brilhavam. – O Príncipe de Gales vai carregar uma pistola Cullen esta temporada!

- O Príncipe de Gales. – disse Edward, voltando para sua correspondência – "precisa" de uma pistola Cullen...

- Dead – Seth se levantou e foi se inclinar sobre a escrivaninha do amigo, já esquecera o jornal, amassado na mão fechada. - Dead, o que há com você? Acaba de receber a mais entusiástica recomendação para uma de suas armas, e no _Times_ de Londres, o _Times_, homem, lido por mais em todo mundo do que qualquer outro jornal, e você fica aí sentado e age como se isso não fosse nada. Em nome de Deus, o que está errado?

- Não seja estúpido, Weasel - Edward o agarrou pelas lapelas do casaco de corte impecável. – Não há nada de errado. Só estou um pouco esgotado esta manhã. A noite foi longa, você não sabe.

Weasel riu. Poucos homens teriam tido a coragem de rir diante do grande Cullen, mas Seth Clearwater tinha a vantagem de vinte anos de amizade com o homem. Porque, ele havia esfregado o nariz de Edward Cullen na sujeira mais vezes do que ele poderia contar. Isso, naturalmente, fora bem antes que o amigo o tivesse tirado da frente do Dials; antes que sua carreira tivesse tomado esse rumo meteórico até o estagio presente; e bem antes que Edward Cullen tivesse a altura atual, muitos centímetros acima de 1,80 m.

Apesar disso, Weasel, mesmo sendo muito mais baixo, não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em provocar seu melhor amigo e patrão.

- Oh! – fez ele. – Estamos cansados de correr atrás de _Lady_ Vic até tarde da noite, não estamos?

- Isso não é da sua conta, "Weasel". - Edward rosnou como resposta.

Weasel riu de novo, dessa vez ao se lembrar de como ganhara seu apelido, e voltou à carga:

- Bem, então teve sorte?

- Se você quer saber se descobri a identidade do homem com quem minha noiva está tendo um caso ilícito, a resposta é não - Edward disse. - Pelo menos, nada que pudesse ser admitido num tribunal, se ela me processar por quebra de promessa...

- _Se_ ela processar você? - Weasel gritou. - Você acha que se, você rompesse o compromisso com ela, Vic Sutherland não ia processar você por tudo que conseguiu? Deus meu! Só falta um mês para o casamento.

- Estou bem ciente disso, Weasel - disse Edward secamente.

Weasel baixou a voz de modo conspiratório ao dizer:

- Tenho ouvido dizer de juízes que estão arbitrando milhares de libras a noivas cujos sujeitos desistiram de repente, alguns deles um sólido ano antes do abençoado dia. E você acha que pode se mandar sem que ela o processe?

- Sei que ela vai me processar - disse Edward, com cuidadosa paciência -, e sei também que ela vai vencer, a menos que eu tenha melhor prova de sua infidelidade do que desaparecimentos mal explicados, como o da noite passada, e esses rumores infernais que têm circulado por aí.

- Rumores – disse Weasel, com desagrado, balançando a cabeça. - Você pensaria que tínhamos voltado ao Dials, pelo modo como aqueles destruidores falavam um com o outro. Apesar disso, você não pode provar nada com rumores.

- É por isso – disse Edward – que a tenho mantido sob vigilância.

- E os rapazes ainda não descobriram nada?

- Ah, tudo bem, há um homem - Edward disse, com ar sério. - Mas ou os rapazes perderam a pista dele, ou o sujeito é um fantasma. Parece que ele consegue se fundir com as sombras e se perder no meio de multidões quase como se...

- ...Ele fosse um de nós - Weasel concluiu para seu patrão. Ele deu um assovio, lento e longo. - Acha que ele poderia ser...

- Claro que não - disse Edward. - Como a filha de um duque se envolveria com um sujeito do Dials?

- Além de você, quer dizer?

Edward, com dificuldade, reprimiu o riso diante dessa pergunta.

- Obviamente - disse devagar. - Estou achando que o sujeito é casado e está querendo evitar que a mulher descubra.

- Ou você, mais provavelmente - Weasel disse. – Quem sabe não está querendo que sua bela cabecinha vá pelos ares. Apesar de tudo, Dead, não seria mais simples deixar que ela o processasse? Você é muito rico, sabe disso. Pode facilmente arcar com o desperdício de alguns milhares de libras e acabar com isso.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Edward.

- Não, não penso assim - disse tão educadamente como se recusasse uma xícara de chá. - Não vou legar nenhuma uma moedinha a mais para _Lady_ Victória Sutherland do que as que já tenho que dar. Não dessa maneira.

Weasel levantou as sobrancelhas. Edward supunha que não podia culpá-lo. Sua recusa a simplesmente "resolver tudo" com Victória Sutherland confundiu até ele próprio. O qu estava claramente em jogo aí era o orgulho. Seu orgulho, que ele jamais havia considerado tão frágil, era algo que até uma mulher poderia abalar

Mas ele jamais se apaixonara.

A culpa era dele. Ele ficara tão encantado de que aquela mulher linda, educada e – isso também se poderia admitir – bem-nascida pudesse se interessar por ele, que se rendeu a ela, intoxicado por tudo o que ela representava, em vez de vê-la como ela era.

Ele aprendera muito cedo. Seu noivado mal fora oficializado e Vic já começou a se mostrar desatenta, não estando onde havia dito que iria estar ou chegando muito tarde aos encontros que marcara com ele, e parecendo... bem, como uma mulher que tivesse sido levada para a cama, e não por ele. Foi então que Edward começou a perceber que fora negligente, não levando em consideração o fato de que Victória, embora linda e de origem nobre, continuava sendo apenas uma mulher, tão capaz de fraquezas como qualquer outra vagabunda lá do Dials.

Que tolo fora ele por não ter percebido isso antes que tivessem postado o anúncio do noivado.

Weasel suspirou.

- É uma vergonha gritante, eu lhe digo. Em que mundo estamos, no qual um homem como Edward Cullen, o Lothario de Londres, não consegue evitar que sua própria noiva o traia? É quase... que nome dão a isso? Ah, sim, justiça poética.

Edward olhou para o velho amigo com um sorriso torto.

- Seus toques mordazes sobre as ironias de minha vida são inúteis, Weasel. No entanto, em vez de ficar aí parado, falando sobre elas, não seria melhor mandar Sua Senhoria entrar? Não há como saber o que Call e Ulley poderiam estar aprontando lá fora, tentando impressioná-la.

- Está certo – disse Weasel, queixoso -, vou mandá-la entrar. Mas devo lhe dizer exatamente agora, Edward, não gosto disso. Nunca o vi assim. Não por causa de uma mulher. Ela não vale a pena, você sabe. Pode ter um título, mas é a prostituta mais ágil que já vi.

- Cuidado, senhor Clearwater - Edward disse, de modo displicente. - É da minha futura esposa que está falando.

Weasel revirou os olhos, dizendo:

- Só vou acreditar vendo.

- Vá, Seth - disse Edward, sentindo-se mais cansado do que nunca. – Mande que ela entre. E me consiga um café, pode ser? Minha cabeça parece ter sido apertada num torno.

Weasel fungou ao ser dispensado.

- Como Vossa Serena Alteza pede. - Então, de cabeça erguida, embora os lábios traíssem uma clara tendência a se curvar para cima nos cantos, o secretário saiu da sala.

Depois que ele saiu, Edward sentou-se por um momento e pôs-se a olhar para fora pela janela, à esquerda de sua escrivaninha. A vista da movimentada Bond Street era uma das mais bonitas à venda em Londres, mas, mesmo assim, Edward não a tinha via naquele momento. Em vez disso, como sempre ocorria quando estava perturbado com alguma coisa, ele via o rosto de sua mãe, como ele era antes que a doença que a levara desta vida tivesse devastado suas belas feições. Aqueles poucos anos antes de sua morte haviam sido os mais felizes na memória de Edward. E depois ela se fora...

Oh, seu pai tentara. Mas Esme Cullen havia sido a luz na vida de Carlisle Cullen, assim como na de seu filho, e depois que ela se foi o velho se transformou na sombra do homem vigoroso que era, meio louco, costumava desaparecer durante dias, deixando Edward sozinho com os tios muito afetuosos, mas pouco cuidadosos. Havia sido por algum milagre que ele fora parar no meio daquela gente desagradável?

Graças a Deus havia lá pelo menos um homem para resgatá-lo daquilo em que ele podia ter-se transformado...

Era naqueles dias antes da morte de sua mãe que Edward sempre pensava que sua carreira dava outro dramático impulso, como estava fazendo aquela manhã. Porque ele se dera conta, a partir do momento em que havia conseguido suas reais cem libras – e quão espantosa lhe parecera então essa soma -, que aquilo não importava. Não importava quanto dinheiro ganhasse. O dinheiro não importava. Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo teria salvado sua mãe.

E nem todo o dinheiro do mundo a traria de volta.

- Edward – disse uma voz sonora e muito refinada. -, o que você está olhando tão fixamente?

Edward estremeceu e se mostrou apenas levemente surpreso ao descobrir que não se encontrava no quarto em que crescera, mas sim no escritório confortável que mantinha na Bond Street, não muito distante da casa de Mayfair em qual vivia. E a mulher que se dirigia a ele não era sua mãe, que sofrera uma prolongada e dolorosa morte vinte anos antes, mas a bem viva _Lady_ Victória Sutherland, cuja bela figura e ainda mais belo rosto eram, naqueles dias, os mais admirados em Londres.

- Estou com ciúme - disse Victória, provocando-o, enquanto estendia a mão enluvada por cima da mesa para que ele a beijasse. - Quem é ela?

Ele a encarou. Ela estava usando um conjunto novo, que ele ainda não vira, enfeitado com muitas penas. Edward mal conseguia ver seu rosto, com todas aquelas plumas envolvendo-a.

- Ela? - repetiu, tomando sua mão e quase automaticamente depositando nela um beijo.

- Sim, bobo. Aquela em quem você estava pensando, sentado aí. Não tente me dizer que não se tratava de uma mulher. - Victória sentou-se presunçosamente na beira da escrivaninha, esquecida do modo como sua crinolina se enviesava perigosamente para cima quando fazia isso. No entanto, ela devia estar perfeitamente ciente do que estava fazendo, esperando exibir as novas pantalonas. Estava muito coquete.

- Era uma mulher - disse Edward, devagar, sentando-se novamente. Ele se levantara assim que percebeu que ela entrara, como deve fazer um cavalheiro. Embora ele não estivesse convencido de que, para dizer a verdade, ela fosse uma dama. Pelo nascimento, sim, era, mas não por natureza. O que havia sido, durante certo tempo, parte de seu atrativo: ser filha de um duque e decididamente não considerar nada de mais se comportar de modo indecoroso. O que mais poderia um homem almejar numa esposa?

Muito pouco, Edward estava descobrindo, se essa mulher escolhe se comportar indecorosamente com outro e não apenas com o marido.

Ou futuro marido, como no caso.

- _Estou_ com ciúme - disse Victória, com seu lábio inferior se projetando para frente. - Quem é ela? Diga-me agora. Você sabe que criatura possessiva horrível eu sou, Cullen. E você tem aquela reputação! Conheço um montão de mulheres que estiveram apaixonadas por você. Diga com quem você andou e acrescentou a sua lista agora.

Edward nada disse. Ele raramente precisava falar, quando Victória estava em seu quarto. Ela falava o suficiente pelos dois.

- Deixe-me ver – disse, encostando um dedo na lateral do queixo. - Com quem o vi conversando na noite passada? Bem, com _Dame_ Ashforth, é claro, mas ela é muito velha. Sei que está completamente encantada por você, mas não é o tipo de mulher com quem um homem se sentaria para fazer quase nada. Assim, _Dame_ Ashforth não. Quem mais estava lá? Ah, sim. A pequena garota Swan. Mas ela é muito comum para um homem de gosto seletivo como o seu. Quem poderia ser, Cullen? Desisto.

- Você desiste muito facilmente - disse ele com voz calma. - Mas vou lhe dizer mesmo assim. Era minha mãe.

- Oh! - exclamou Victória, fazendo cara de desapontamento. - Jamais teria adivinhado _isso_. Você nunca fala dela.

- Não. Não falo - Edward disse. - Não para ela. Não agora. Nem nunca. – É isso, _my lady_. Suponho que vá me dizer o que eu teria feito para merecer a honra de sua presença tão cedo aqui. Até certo ponto tenho alguma autoridade nisso, tendo passado noites suficientes com você para saber, que só uma razão das mais vitais a obrigaria a sair da cama antes do meio-dia.

Victória sorriu para ele de modo travesso, perguntando:

- Então você que me conhece bem, senhor Cullen? É bem possível, sabe, que eu ainda tenha alguns segredos.

- Oh! Edward exclamou. - Sei que tem. E quando eu a apanhar num deles, minha querida, vou fazer de meu advogado um homem prodigiosamente feliz.

O sorriso de Victória desapareceu.

- O... quê? - gaguejou. Sob o leve _blush_, ela ficou visivelmente pálida. - Do que está falando, meu bichinho?

Edward, lamentando ter falado de modo muito petulante – e absolutamente inseguro quanto a ter sido ele o causador aquele mal-estar, arquivou a pontada de irritação que sentira ante as palavras indelicadas que ela dirigiu a _Lady_ Isabella Swan, uma garota que ele tinha conhecera apenas ligeiramente e na qual ele certamente não tinha nenhum interesse –, disse rapidamente:

- Peço desculpas, _my lady -_ a última coisa de que ele precisava era que ela aprofundasse suas suspeitas e ficasse mais cuidadosa ao combinar seus encontros com o amante. – Falei de brincadeira, mas agora percebo que ela talvez não tenha sido de bom gosto. Então, a que devo a honra desta visita logo de manhã?

Victória continuou olhando para ele um tanto incomodada, mas seu comportamento, que de propósito ele mantinha gentil, parecia tê-la desarmado, e logo a cor voltou a sua face. Quando se recuperou completamente, ela gritou, alegremente:

- Oh, Cullen _querido_, é a mais coisa estranha, mas Bree Tanner está com uma daqueles complicados resfriados de primavera, e parece que ela tem um compromisso hoje com o senhor. Biers. Bem, você sabe que eu não poderia conseguir nada, por causa do... bem, àquele incidente, da última vez que estive com o senhor Biers, sobre o crédito de papai. Mas Bree me disse que eu poderia usar o dela, e você sabe, Edward, eu quero muito ter a aparência do tipo de esposa que um homem importante como você merece, mas meu enxoval dificilmente seria apropriado até para a mulher de um negociante de coisas usadas, quanto mais para a de alguém como...

Edward levou a mão ao bolso do colete.

- De quanto você precisa?

- Oh! - fez Victória, parecendo alegre, mas ficando em seguida pensativa. - Bem, preciso de simplesmente tudo: chapéus, capas, luvas, sapatos, meias, para não falar das coisas mais íntimas... Creio que isso será mais do que suficiente – disse, exibindo entre o dedo indicador e o polegar de sua mão direita um espaço de cerca de 1,5 cm.

Edward entregou a ela uma pilha cujo volume se aproximava da medida que ela indicara.

- Cumprimente o senhor Biers por mim. - Melhor isso agora, pensou, do que milhares mais tarde em cobrança judicial.

- Oh, obrigada, querido - Victória se inclinou por cima da escrivaninha, com os lábios preparados para aceitar um beijo dele, com o dinheiro já metido dentro da bolsa. Edward levantou o rosto, com a intenção de roçar de leve os lábios dela, num rápido beijo de despedida. Mas Victória evidentemente tinha outras idéias. Estendeu os braços e o agarrou pela lapela, puxando-o para si. Atrevidamente enfiou a língua entre os lábios dele enquanto pressionava os seios contra ele, sem constrangimento.

Edward, que no passado desfrutava inteiramente dos modos avançados de _Lady_ Victória no passado, agora já não os apreciava tanto. De um lado as plumas era um tanto problemáticas, sempre voando de lá pra cá, fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. De outro, sabia muito bem que ele não era o único homem com quem ela os punha em prática.

Por isso era tão vitalmente importante que ele descobrisse alguma prova de sua traição, e a levasse para o senhor Lightwood –, que era quem cuidaria do processo de quebra de compromisso que ela sem dúvida poria em ação imediatamente, tão logo ele terminasse o noivado.

- Bem - disse ele depois que Victória finalmente se afastou de novo, interrompendo o beijo. - Isto foi... legal.

- Legal? - disse Victória afastando-se da mesa e olhando para ele zangada. - Não há nada "legal" planejado. Foi bem o contrário, para dizer a verdade. Realmente, Edward, mas eu acho que você mudou.

- Mudei? - Edward não pode deixar de rir diante disso. - Eu mudei?

- Sim, mudou. Você sabe que faz um mês – ou cerca disso – que... bem, passamos a noite juntos?

- Mas, Victória – disse calmamente -, você sabe que as coisas são diferentes agora que estamos noivos. Não podemos ser tão impetuosos como éramos. As pessoas vão falar.

- Você não costumava se importar com o que as pessoas pensam - Victória disse com amargura. - De fato, se me lembro bem, seu lema costumava ser: "Estou me lixando para o que as pessoas pensam".

- Sim - disse Edward com cuidado. - Mas isso era quando só tinha que me preocupar com minha reputação e não com a de minha futura mulher.

Ela suspirou, e olhando para a cima disse:

- Bem, se você acaso mudar de idéia - disse ela, ao se encaminhar para a porta. - sabe onde me encontrar.

E então se foi. Mas deixou para trás vasta evidência de sua presença, na forma de nuvem de perfume com aroma de rosas, e alguns fios de penas, caídas como folhas no outono sobre sua escrivaninha.

Como se estivesse esperando ansioso que a noiva de Edward se fosse, entrou no escritório seu pai, com um Seth Clearwater muito irritado logo atrás.

- Edward, meu garoto - gritou Carlisle Cullen, com um braço aberto num cumprimento e o outro apertando um familiar livro de capa de couro. - Parabéns!

- Parabéns? - Edward olhou para Seth, que só conseguia balançar a cabeça. As ordens dadas eram que o senhor Cullen fosse admitido no escritório do filho quando quisesse... embora geralmente se tentasse anunciá-lo.

Naquele dia, no entanto, Carlisle Cullen estava claramente muito excitado para esperar essas formalidades.

- Vai me dizer que ainda não ouviu! - Carlisle sentou-se numa das poltronas de couro na frente da escrivaninha de Edward. – Vi que _Lady_ Victória acabou de sair. Espero que não se incomode por eu ter compartilhado as boas notícias com ela.

Edward afundou de novo em sua cadeira, da qual ele educadamente ele levantara para se despedir da noiva. Ele estava cansado e sua cabeça ainda doía. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido com o café que Weasel ficara de lhe trazer.

- Que notícias? - perguntou, sem muito interesse.

- As que eu ouvi esta manhã. Estão circulando por toda a cidade. Por causa da matéria do jornal, sobre aquela sua nova arma.

- O que há sobre ela? - Edward perguntou.

- Oh! – Enquanto a conta do filho crescia no banco, o inverso ocorria com a cintura de Carlisle Cullen, que se mexia na cadeira. Sem dúvida estava subnutrido. Porém, ele sempre fora um homem magro, que tinha passado a maior parte da vida indo para cama com um pouco de fome, e o peso que ele perdeu - ainda mais - com o passar dos anos, de vez em quando ainda o surpreendia. Afinal, ele estava mais bem-alimentado do que já fora em toda a sua vida. – Então não sabe? Bem, dizem que com certeza até o final do ao vão lhe oferecer uma carta patente***. Muito provavelmente um título de baronete. - Carlisle balançou a cabeça sonhadoramente. - Imagine. Meu filho, um baronete. E casado com a filha de um duque! Meus netinhos terão sangue azul nas veias, assim como um título antes do nome. Um homem não poderia pedir mais para sua descendência.

Edward arregalou os olhos para o pai. Depois da morte da mãe de Edward, o velho ficara meio ruim da cabeça, mas sua loucura sempre fora mais excentricidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Por exemplo, fantasiava que havia inventado uma geringonça na qual um homem podia voar, ou uma poção que poderia torná-lo invisível. A fixação mais recente de Carlisle Cullen com a nobreza – como mostra o livro sobre nobiliarquia que trazia nas mãos – parecia inofensiva em comparação com as outras. Edward se perguntava agora se não deveria ter se preocupado mais com isso.

- Um baronato? - Edward repetiu. – Não creio.

- Oh, sim. Sim, é verdade – assegurou-lhe o pai. – Parece que foi sugestão do Príncipe de Gales. Bem, o negócio do carregamento pela culatra foi o que começou tudo. E agora essa nova arma, a Cullen, bem, todo mundo esta falando sobre isso. Porque ouvi que o jovem duque de Rawlings atirou num colega em Oxford com uma, exatamente na semana passada. Agora, deixe-me ver - abriu o livro no colo e folheou-o até sua página favorita, aquela que listava os nascimentos e mortes dos Sutherlands. A família de _Lady_ Victória, aquela na qual, numa futura edição, apareceria o nome de seu filho, ou seja, se Edward fosse adiante com aquilo. - Espero que você de um jeito de receber o título antes do casamento. Então o registro seria "Victória, única filha do décimo quarto duque de Childes, casada com Edward Cullen, baronete, vinte e nove de junho de mil oitocentos e setenta..."

Edward percebeu, com algo parecido com horror, que não havia loucura nisso. Absolutamente nenhuma. Seu pai estava dizendo a honesta verdade de Deus.

Seth, ainda de pé na soleira da porta, perguntou com extrema educação:

- Ainda quer que eu lhe traga aquele café, _my lord_?

- Sim - disse Edward, com uma voz estranha. - E com um pouco de uísque, por favor.

. . .

* Furão, animal carnívoro, que popularmente designa individuo espertalhão, oportunista, como era apelidado Seth.

** Era assim que, às vezes, Seth o chamava

*** Tipo de documento legal, em forma de carta aberta, entregue por um monarca ou pelo governo, que garante um ofício, um direito, um monopólio, um título ou um status à uma pessoa ou à alguma entidade, como uma corporação.

* * *

Aqui estou eu, às duas da manha, conseguindo finalmente editar o documento que o fanfiction nao estava deixando -.- auheuaehuehaue

Estou morrendo de sono e só quero dizer que espero que gostem (pra variar) de ver as coisas pelo ponto de vista do Edward, conhecer o pai dele, o trabalho e tudo mais.

Quarta feira tem mais.

Beiijoss fofinhas.

ps: onde estao as reviewsss? :/


	6. Capítulo 4

A viúva _Lady_ Bartlett levantou os olhos da bandeja de seu café da manhã e disse:

- Por que não há um criado nessa casa que consiga seguir uma simples instrução? Pedi um ovo _poché_, e o que me trazem? - levantou o ovo marrom com sua colher de prata e, para ilustrar o que dizia, bateu-o de encontro à bandeja que continuava em seu colo. - Escutem isso – disse ela. – Completamente duro. Não acham que, se eu quisesse um ovo duro, teria pedido um?

Bella ficou hesitante. Sabendo que a mãe não se sentira bem na noite anterior, esperou até de manhã para perturbá-la com más notícias. Mas parecia claro que aquela também não era uma boa hora. Será que haveria um bom momento para dizer à mãe que quinhentos convites de casamento tinham de ser anulados? Provavelmente, não. Bella suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Mamãe, aconteceu uma coisa horrível.

- Mais do que meu desjejum estragado? Nem consigo imaginar.

Embora ela estivesse recostada na cama enorme que dividia com o marido até ele ter sido levado por um acidente vascular cerebral, _Lady_ Bartlett não se mostrava mais temível que o habitual. Sempre fora uma mulher bonita, e mesmo agora, nos seus quarenta, ainda chamava bastante a atenção, e não necessariamente só por causa de suas posses. A fortuna que seu amado marido deixara para ela e os filhos era considerável, mas havia muitos cavalheiros que, mais do que por sua herança, se sentiam atraídos por seus penetrantes olhos azuis, que apesar das leves rugas que exibiam nos cantos, ainda eram considerados os mais belos olhos da Inglaterra.

_Lady_ Bartlett, no entanto, nada tinha a ver com esses cavalheiros. Ela afirmava isso porque ainda não havia superado a morte do conde, dois anos antes, mas Bella suspeitava que a mãe preferia representar o papel de viúva rica.

- Bem... - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, estreitando aqueles belos olhos para a filha, que lamentavelmente não herdara nem sua pele branca, a de Bella tendia para um leve bronzeado, nem os olhos azuis. Os dela tinham aquela sombra desgraciosa do marrom, sem nenhum toque interessante de mogno ou ferrugem. - O que é?

Bella estava ali de pé, girando o anel que James lhe dera, que pertencera a avó dele. Era lindo, todo de ouro e com uma grande safira no meio, tão azul quanto os olhos de James. Bella sabia que agora teria de devolvê-lo a ele, e não estava tão triste por isso como achava que devia estar. O anel era muito antigo e valioso, e ela estava com receio de que pudesse perdê-lo, o que costumava ocorrer com seus próprios pertences.

- Trata-se de _Lord_ Winchilsea - disse Bella, incapaz de enfrentar o afamado olhar direto e penetrante de _Lady_ Bartlett – Receio que ele esteja me traindo, mamãe.

O olhar de Bella se desviou para o vidro de sais à cabeceira da cama. Ela estava perfeitamente preparada para usá-lo no momento em que a mãe perdesse os sentidos. Mas _Lady_ Bartlett não desmaiou. Em vez disso, muito calmamente, pôs-se a passar manteiga numa torrada. Bella ficou pensativa.

- Oh, minha querida - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, depois de dar uma boa mordida na torrada. - Bem, que infortúnio!

Bella não tinha certeza se ouvira bem o que a mãe havia dito e repetiu, levantando um pouco a voz:

- Infortúnio? Foi isso que disse, mãe?

- Não precisa gritar, Isabella. E já pedi a você e a seu irmão que não me chamem de mãe. Você sabe como isso soa vulgar. Tudo bem que falassem assim quando vivíamos em Cheapside, mas agora... – disse,estremecendo ligeiramente - E realmente penso que é um infortúnio, sim. Achava que o marquês teria mais bom senso, não lhe atirando isso no rosto – disse, espalhando geléia na torrada. – Também pensei que você tivesse mais juízo, Bella, não se aborrecendo por algo tão banal.

- Banal? - Bella explodiu – Banal? Eu o segui! Vi meu noivo com... com outra mulher! Não quero ser indelicada, mas eles estavam... bem, compartilhando um momento. – A mãe de Bella era uma mulher organizada, não gostava de desordem e achava que o corpo humano era uma coisa muito suja. Por isso, falava de suas várias funções o mínimo possível, e principalmente evitava qualquer referência a funções desempenhadas na intimidade de um bodoar. Em respeito a isso, Bella não elaborou nenhuma referencia àquilo que vira o noivo fazendo. Para ela, bastava afirmar significativamente: - _Um momento_, mamãe.

- Oh, querida - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, afundando novamente nos travesseiros. - Minha pobre Bella! - Então, como para reanimar-se, ela disse - Bella, querida. Sei que você deve estar muito magoada, mas está na verdade levando isso muito a sério. Não pode achar que um homem como o marquês não teria uma amante.

- Uma amante? – repetiu Bella. Lágrimas, que haviam sumido por muito tempo de repente pareciam brotar todas de uma vez e em grande quantidade, que era quase como se para compensá-la pelo tempo perdido, inundando sua visão e mergulhando-a numa sensação desagradável, como se estivesse se dissolvendo. - Uma amante? Não, eu nunca pensei que James tivesse uma amante. Por que deveria? E por que teria? Para que ia querer uma amante quando tinha _a mim_?

Ao dizer "a mim", Bella desabou completamente e atirou-se na cama da mãe, fazendo balançar o café que estava na bandeja. _Lady_ Bartlett levantou a xícara para evitar que os soluços da filha o derramassem na cama

- Agora, querida - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, enquanto com a mãe livre alisava carinhosamente o cabelo da filha, que havia se desarrumado – Não leve isso tão a sério. Sei que para você deve ter sido um choque, e me culpo por isso. Simplesmente achava que você sabia. Não tinha idéia de que fosse tão inocente, Bella. Mas veja, querida, é assim que homens como o marquês fazem as coisas. É o que todos esses nobres fazem, sabe? Mantêm as amantes à parte.

- Papai não era assim - disse Bella, nervosa, sob o acolchoado.

- Bem, é claro que seu pai não fazia isso, Bella. Ele me amava - _Lady_ Bartlett disse isso como se a filha ainda não estivesse em condições de perceber. Mas é claro que ela entendia tudo perfeitamente bem. O pai de Bella era completamente devotado a sua pequena família, mas em especial à esposa, que ele sempre afirmava ter disputado com seus pretendentes. Por que ela o escolhera, _Lord_ Bartlett sempre cismara nisso, ele não podia adivinhar, embora Bella estivesse absolutamente certa de que os olhos de sua mãe eram não apenas bonitos, mas também muito sábios. Ela sabia perfeitamente que o jovem Charles Swan estava destinado à grandeza. E ele não a desapontara, exceto talvez por não ter vivido tempo o suficiente para ver os netos... Se ela ou Jasper viessem a ter algum filho, o que a essa altura Bella estava começando a duvidar.

- Amantes não eram absolutamente a questão em Cheapside – disse _Lady_ Bartlett. – Seu pai era diferente, Bella. Ele recebeu seu título um tanto tarde na vida. Não havia nascido nobre, como o seu marquês. E aí está a grande diferença: ter nascido nobre.

- Ele não é "meu"marquês – disse Bella ainda mais nervosa, deitada ali ao lado da mãe. – Não é mais.

- Não seja ridícula - disse _Lady_ Bartlett - _Lord_ Winchilsea continua sendo seu, Bella.

- Não é verdade - Bella respondeu - Eu não o quero.E você sabe que ele só me quer por causa de meu dinheiro, mamãe.

- Bella, como pode dizer isso? Depois do que ele fez por seu irmão...

Bella levantou o rosto banhado em lágrimas e disse:

- Sei o que ele fez por Jazz, mamãe! Como poderia esquecer? Sou lembrada disso toda vez que olho para Jasper. Se não fosse por James...

- Seu irmão estaria morto - _Lady_ Bartlett terminou a frase pela filha - E agora você é ingrata o bastante para dizer que não se casará com ele, apenas porque ele cometeu um pequeno deslize...

- Ingrata não - Bella declarou, enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas do vestido. - Sou muito grata pelo que ele fez por nós, mamãe. Só não vejo... simplesmente não vejo por que...

- Além disso - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, como se Bella não estivesse falando. – E mesmo se nós não devêssemos a vida de Jazz a ele, é muito tarde para desistir agora. Os convites já foram enviados

Bella respirou fundo e disse:

- Poderíamos pôr um anúncio no jornal cancelando o casamento.

_Lady_ Bartlett depositou de novo a xícara de café na bandeja, sem muito cuidado, derramando um pouco mais de café.

- _Pôr um anúncio no jornal? _– ela repetiu. – Isabella, você perdeu o juízo? Não lhe ocorreu que se fizéssemos tal coisa, o marquês estaria no pleno direito de mover uma ação legal contra nós? E você tem alguma idéia do tipo de falatório que isso geraria? Meu Deus, todos nos considerariam as criaturas mais ingratas deste mundo...

- Ação legal? - perguntou Bella balançando a cabeça - Mas para quê? _Ele _é que estava com a língua na boca de outra pessoa, não _eu_.

Ao ouvir isso,_ Lady_ Bartlett teve um arrepio de desgosto, mas foi resolutamente em frente, como um soldado abrindo caminho num campo de batalha coberto por corpos de seus companheiros tombados. Então perguntou:

- E você está preparada para fazer tal afirmação diante um tribunal civil, jovem dama? Está preparada para se humilhar, ao admitir isso publicamente? Você imagina, minha querida, que qualquer garota que estivesse mal do juízo para admitir tal coisa algum dia receberia, de alguém respeitável, outra proposta de casamento?

Bella sentiu uma nova onda de lágrimas inundar seus olhos.

- Mas...

- Certamente não. Além de a acharem a jovem mais ingrata e dura, abandonando no altar o homem que salvou a vida de seu irmão, seria a garota mais ridicularizada de Londres. Nunca encontraríamos ninguém nem remotamente apropriado para você. Vai morrer uma solteirona.

Para Bella, isso não soou um destino tão terrível, considerando que a alternativa era casar com um homem que não tinha nem um pouquinho de amor por ela.

- Não deveria me importar com isso – disse ela. – Conheço algumas mulheres velhas... bem, solteironas, e muitas delas parecem levar uma vida plena, desenvolvendo bons trabalhos para os pobres e esforçando-se para acabar com os asilos* e...

_Lady _Bartlett estava pálida ao perguntar:

- O que, em nome dos céus, você andou fazendo, misturando-se com mulheres assim? Senhor, isso é coisa de Allie, não é?

Bella não estava nada satisfeita e disse:

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Allie! Você sabe perfeitamente que durante algumas manhãs assisto às palestras no...

- Nenhuma filha minha – disse _Lady_ Bartlett, fixando em Bella um olhar muito severo - vai ficar solteirona! Bom Deus! Seu pai vai dar voltas no túmulo diante esse simples pensamento. Tivemos de economizar muito para educá-la, antes que ele fizesse fortuna, para hoje você ir a esses seminários de senhoras. Se você acha que vou deixar que tudo se perca... – a voz de _Lady_ Bartlett se calou ameaçadora.

Bella não podia evitar a expressão muito zangada que exibia. Com certeza nunca pedira para ser mandada para escolas caras e exclusivas, uma insistência dos próprios pais, nem desfrutara o tempo que havia passado nelas. As outras garotas – uma delas _Lady_ Victória Sutherland, que estava alguns anos adiante de Bella – não foram muito receptivas com a "nova-rica" de Cheapside, como todas a chamavam... exceto Allie, é claro, em quem Bella encontrara uma colega simpática.

Apesar disso, tinha de admitir que sua formação escolar, às vezes, havia sido útil. Ela agora sabia como dizer "por favor, pare de bater em seu cavalo" em cinco idiomas.

- Bella, o fato é que - prosseguiu _Lady_ Bartlett, sem notas a carranca da filha -, como sempre, você está se preocupando por nada. Deveria é estar agradecida.

- Agradecida? – perguntou, chocada.

- Certamente. O fato de _Lord_ Winchilsea ter uma amante significa que ele não vai lhe pedir que faça nada... bem... desagradável.

Bella estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se o que a mãe teria querido dizer e sabendo que seria inútil lhe perguntar. _Lady_ Bartlett só desandaria a falar confusamente e ficaria vermelha, como costumava fazer sempre que Bella lhe fazia alguma pergunta sobre sexo. E uma mulher achava "desagradável" enfiar a língua na boca de alguém? _Lady_ Victória certamente não parecia demonstrar que pensasse assim. E montar num homem e cavalgá-lo como se ele fosse um cavalo era "desagradável"? A aparência de _Lady_ Victória era a de quem estava gostando imensamente daquilo.

Era por não fazer esse tipo de coisas com ela que Bella deveria agradecer a _Lord_ Winchilsea?

- Agora – disse sua mãe, animada. -, recomponha-se, Bella. Recebi uma carta dos Newton, desculpando-se pela ausência, o que significa que podemos escolher alguém da lista B para pôr no lugar. Quem você prefere: os Call ou os Uley? Os primeiros devem lhe dar um presente mais bonito, mas os Uley possuem uma propriedade no campo onde o Príncipe de Gales se hospeda freqüentemente.

Não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, Bella encarou a mãe, horrorizada.

- Mãe - disse -, não posso me casar com um homem que só está se unindo a mim por causa de meu dinheiro. Você sabe que não posso.

_Lady_ Bartlett, piscando os lindos olhos, disse um tanto indignada:

- Isabella Marie Swan, o que a faz pensar que o marquês só esta se casando por causa de seu dinheiro?

- Oh, não sei - disse Bella, nervosa - Talvez seja porque o vi na noite passada _com as pernas de outra mulher em volta de sua cintura_!

_Lady_ Bartlett ficou pálida, e Bella se deu conta de que tinha ido longe demais.

- Isabella Swan! – gritou a mãe.

- Bem – disse Bella choramingando -, é verdade.

Recuperando a serenidade, _Lady_ Bartlett disse, ocupada com seu robe:

- Eu podia pensar, Isabella, tendo em vista os romances que encontrei em seu quarto, que você, mais do que ninguém, dificilmente acharia tal cena muito chocante.

- Essa não é a questão, mamãe. James só quer se casar comigo por causa do meu dinheiro - disse Bella, entredentes. - Sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Se isso for verdade - disse _Lady_ Bartlett -, só posso dizer que a culpa é sua, Bella.

- Culpa_ minha_?– perguntou Bella, levantando a voz - Como é possível que isso seja culpa minha?

- Se ele não a ama, é comente porque você não se esforçou o suficiente para isso. Os homens não se apaixonam sem mais nem menos, Bella. Eles precisam ser estimulados. E não percebi você fazendo absolutamente nada no que diz respeito ao marquês.

- Mamãe...

- Você está apaixonada por ele?

- O que? – disse Bella, boquiaberta.

- É uma pergunta simples, Bella. Você está apaixonada pelo marquês?

Bella voltou a fechar a boca e engoliu seco, dizendo:

- Achei que estava. Quero dizer, até a noite passada. Como eu não estaria? Ele é... - sua garganta fechou, e ela não conseguiu prosseguir.

- Ele é muito charmoso - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, astutamente. - E não apenas charmoso, mas bonito e incrivelmente corajoso. O modo como ele perseguiu aqueles assaltantes que atacaram seu irmão naquela noite...

- E impediu que Jazz se ferisse ainda mais – Bella murmurou. Ela já ouvira a historia tantas vezes, que chegou a decorá-la. – Com seu próprio lenço, evitou que ele sangrasse até a morte, esperando que o médico chegasse. E ficou conosco durante todo o tempo de recuperação de Jazz.

- Isso mesmo - disse _Lady_ Bartlett, entusiasticamente. – Ele salvou a vida de seu irmão. É claro que você está apaixonada por ele. Como poderia não estar? – estendeu o braço e deu uns tapinhas carinhosos na mão da filha. – Eu mesma não seria capaz de resistir a ele se tivesse sua idade. Assim, receio que você vai ter de enfrentar os fatos, Bella. Vai ter de lutar por ele.

- "Lutar" por ele? E exatamente como você sugere que eu faça isso, mamãe? Desafiando sua amante para um duelo?

_Lady_ Bartlett franziu o cenho.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre o sarcasmo, senhorita. Não há nada menos atraente numa dama. Com lutar por ele quero dizer: use as armas que Deus lhe deu. Seu cérebro, apesar das bobagens com que o tem alimentado, é bom. E seu corpo, que é igual ao meu quando tinha sua idade, do qual eu me aproveitava para segurar seu pai, que descanse em paz. Esses pequenos conselhos que estou lhe dando são muito importantes, Bella. Você deve registrá-los num papel. Não quer ir buscar uma folha de papel?

Caroline também franziu a testa para a mãe, dizendo:

- Não. Está dizendo que eu devo me atirar para cima dele?

- Meu Deus! - exclamou _Lady_ Bartlett olhando para o alto. - Não, Bella. O que quero dizer é que você deve pôr em prática alguns truques femininos. Você sabe como.

- Eu...

- Você _sabe_ como. Toda mulher sabe – então olhou para a bandeja de café e sorriu. – Sei que ele é bonito, Bella, e que é um marquês. Mas você deve ter em mente que, em tudo, é tão bonita como ele tem boa aparência. Bom, quase isso. E seu pai era conde.

- Mãe – disse Bella com impaciência -, papai só se tornou conde porque a rainha ficou agradecida por ele ter instalado um novo encanamento no palácio.

- Novo e _revolucionário_ encanamento – Lady Bartlett lembrou à filha. – Que permitiu que a rainha tivesse água quente quando assim o desejasse, apenas girando a torneira, o que não foi uma façanha pequena num edifício tão velho como era o palácio. Isso não é coisa sobra a qual se fale com desprezo, Isabella. Seu pai era um gênio nessa matéria.

Bella olhou para o teto.

- Sei que papai era um gênio, mãe. Mas o titulo de papai e o de James são um pouco diferentes. Você deve admitir isso.

- Maçãs e laranjas, Bella. – disse _Lady _Bartlett dando os ombros. - Maçãs e laranjas. Agora vá. Tenho de me vestir. Oh, Bella!

Bella, que relutantemente se levantara da cama e fora até a porta, voltou os olhos para sua linda mãe, tão pequenina, tão sozinha e aparentemente frágil naquela cama enorme.

- Sim.

- Lembre-se de que a vida não é uma revista de contos. – disse _Lady_ Bartlett com um sorriso radiante – Na realidade, finais felizes, como o nosso, de seu pai e meu, são na verdade muito raros.

Bella assentiu, mas no íntimo estava pensando furiosamente: "Vamos ver! Vamos ver exatamente como será isso, não vamos?".

. . . .

*- Abrigo para pessoas incapazes de se sustentar, onde os fisicamente aptos, adultos ou crianças, eram obrigados a trabalhar.

* * *

Desculpem a demora. Sei que eu prometi postar quase duas semanas atrás, mas meu boletim chegou e, bom, ele nao está lá muito bom. haeuaheuaehaeuhe e eu tive que ficar fazendo trabalhos de recuperação e estudando para a recuperação.

Então, como nessa semana eu vou estar fazendo as provas, provavelmente nao vou postar até sexta ou sabado. Mas posso fazer um esforço se voces cooperarem :D

Bom, falando do capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Não é o meu favorito, mas é importante para a decisão da Bella.

O proximo é bem... diferente, no minimo. Então comentem! hauehauheuaeh

Beijos amorzinhos, falo com vces no final da semana.


End file.
